


The Alfakyn

by bladeoftheshadows11



Series: The Alfakyn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeoftheshadows11/pseuds/bladeoftheshadows11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter family has a deep dark family secret, passed down through the generations. James declared himself lucky enough to not get it...Harry wasn't so lucky...Will he be of the Light...or of the Dark? And who is Blaise? Blairry-first one Don't like don't read but otherwise enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tenebris omnia aequare non ad malum sicut omne bonum lumen non aequabo...fatum consumit...

If one just happened to enter Godric's Hollow that night, one would believe that it was a peaceful little town. And if one was to stand outside a little cottage in Godric's Hollow, belonging to one Mr. and Mrs. Potter, one would think that a very happy family lived there. But...it was quite the contrary.

"What do we do, James? He's only one year old...He already shows the signs!" A beautiful, fiery young lady. That's what most would say when asked about Mrs. Lily Potter nee Evans.

"There's nothing we _can_ do, Lily. Nothing but wait till he turns seventeen; he comes into his inheritance. We will then know if he's of the Light or Darkness." Ask anyone about Mr. James Potter and they will reply that he is the most mature childish person you will ever meet.

To the muggle world, Lily and James looked like a happy couple with an even happier baby boy. To the wizarding world, they were famous Aurors, followers of the light, dedicated members of the Order. But no one knew the deep, dark secret carried by the Potter bloodline...one that always changed the fate of the unlucky victim.

"James, you said it was a dormant gene! That it was safe to have a child, even with the risks _and_ that power hungry bastard Voldemort!" Lily glared at her husband accusingly. "He's already after to kill us. What if he finds out what our son is? What if he comes to take him and brainwash him to do his bidding?!"

Anyone who knew Lily properly, knew of her violent temper. So it was no surprise when she started throwing hexes at her beloved; yelling accusations at him, all the while minding the sleeping baby in the next room. "You know how strong our son will be! What if Voldemort comes? We'll all die! Seventeen years! Maybe less!"

James, ever the mediator-when not pranking as the Marauder no one knew him to be-tried to calm his wife. "Lils it'll be okay. I promise. We'll raise him in such a way that he would have no choice but to be of the Light. An-and if Voldemort comes...we'll protect him with our lives, I swear it."

"That's the point!" Lily shrieked at him, not even caring if her son woke anymore. "Who will take care of my precious baby if we die, James? Who will protect him from Voldemort? Who will raise him to be a good man? Surely as hell not that damned sister of mine!"

"No, of course not-"

"I will." Suddenly, a regal voice sounded behind James. Whirling around, he took note of the beautiful woman standing slightly to the right of the window closest to him. They bore a strikingly similar features. High cheekbones, haughty noses, and bright hazel eyes.

But whereas James' eyes were more a greenish-hazel, the woman's were more so golden; they gleamed in the moonlight, giving her a beautifully eerie look. She stood straight and tall, not quite stiff but neither relaxed. Her robes, a deep, almost black color of violet swept across the floor-reminding, anyone who knew him, of Snape-uh...I mean not the nerdy, scrawny teenage Snape, but the grown as fuck Snape that sent even the worst of men to tears with one glance and a raised eyebrow.

James stood statue still when he turned towards the intruder. His fists clenched before he spoke. "Grandmother. To _what_ do we owe this... acquaintance?"

The woman-who by the way didn't look more than 50 at oldest and definitely not the grandmother of a grown man-merely raised an eyebrow at his scathing tone. "You cannot keep him away from me, James. I can sense him and so can others. He needs to know everything properly before he comes into his inheritance."

"Dammit, Iris! I said no! He will stay with me and his mother. I know you and your people." James spat out the word. "You believe that it is fate that decides which side one will choose. But not my son! He _will_ be of the Light!"

Unbelievably, James and Lily were very biased back-and-white people. Iris could only stare at them. "You do know what you are saying, do you not? To deny that child of what he needs in order to survive-that stubbornness in you will be the death of him!" Her voice had not rose in volume, but the words she spoke were like a shout accompanied with a stab to James and Lily.

Iris sadly shook her head and faced the window. Over her elegant shoulder, she called out to her grandson; her voice merely a whisper that floated over to him. "And the death of yourselves." And she was gone, out the window.

Exhausted, Lily collapse on the large bed behind her-as they _were_ in the bedroom-and began to sob. James stumbled to the bed to also fall into it, wrapping his arms lovingly around his wife, affectionately kissing the top of her head. "It will be fine, love. It will all be fine..."

Little did either of them know, Voldemort stood across the road; a death wish for two certain Aurors on his mind...

Iris halted, a sense of foreboding intruding her body; making her slightly nauseous. Turning back the way she came, the beautiful woman flew back to her grandson's home. Something told her not to leave, but she could not help it. Her beloved grandson turned against the family for the so called 'light' and to deny her great grandson the chance for fate to play its part. But she did still love him and would help James when in danger.

Upon arriving back at the cottage, Iris almost died of shock. Someone had set the house aflame and now the roof stood on fire, slowly eating its way downwards. Iris rushed in, desperate to save her family.

In the living room laid James; Iris wailed in mourning as she realized he could not be saved-not after struck from the killing curse. She rushed upstairs to find Lily and the child. They were not in the master bedroom; Iris made way for the boy's room, careful of the fire spread in patches down the hall. Desperate, Iris used her powers and convinced the flames to leave the house.

Again, Iris wailed upon walking into the nursery. On the floor in front of a beautiful wooden crib laid Lily, eyes closed and a single tear on her face. Iris readied to wail second time-surely her great grandson was either kidnapped or killed with his parents dead. She began to wail, but stopped short as another cry joined her own. A cry that came from the crib.

Creeping forward cautiously, Iris peered into the crib. Then she let out a gasp of shock. In the crib sat a gorgeous baby of unruly black hair and bright green eyes. Quickly, Iris swept the baby into her arms and held him close. The movement jostled him a bit, revealing the angry, dark red mark engraved upon the child's forehead; just above his left eye and a thin trail of blood slithering down his nose.

Iris smiled adoringly at the tiny one year old in her arms. "Oh you poor sweet child. Great Grandson of mine. I am your Great-grandmother but for now you may call me grandmother. Your parents were against this, but I will raise you. And when the time comes...fate will lead you on your path. For everything dark does not equate to evil, as everything light does not equate to good...Fate consumes all, Harry."

Ohhhhh yeeeaaaahhhh! Let the overpowered Harry begin!..Wait, what? NOT YET! I'm thinking...Blairry? Blaise and Harry? I read a few fics on them and it was pretty good. Gimme your thoughts.


	2. The Ancient Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a helpful little dictionary

Alfa-elf (plural is alfya)

Alfakyn-the race of elves

Atra du evarinya ono varda-may the stars watch over you

Atra esterni ono thelduin,_____-may good fortune rule over you_____

Audr-up

Barzul-fuck!

Bein-brother

Daur-daughter

Domia abr wryda-dominance of fate (book)

Draumr-dream

Drott-king

Drottning-queen

Drottnu-prince

Drottningnu-princess

Du weldenvarden-the guarding forest

Ebrithil-master/teacher

Eka elrun ono, alfya wiol forn thornessa-I thank you, elves, for this gift

Elrun ono-thank you

Farthen-father

Flauga-fly

Frethya-hide

Ganga-go

Ganga aptr-go backwards

Ganga fram-go forwards

Gulia waise medh ono-luck be with you

Hikka staja-arrow bearer

Istalri-fire

Jierda-break/hit

Kausta-come

Kverst-cut

Ladrin-open

Letta-stop

Ono ne thon eka-you I love or in some cases you I lust/want/desire

Ono ach _neiat_ threyja eom verrunsmal edtha, _____-you do _not_ want to fight me, _____

Se ono waise ilia-may you be happy

Slytha-sleep

Sonr-son

Soria-sister

Stydja unin mor’ranr-rest in peace

Sverdar gedwey ignasia-roughly, hand of shining sword

Svit-kona-mother (used with a majority of women no matter the relations minus lovers-women are seen as mothers of anything and everything, Harry calls Iris Svit-kona-elda which kind of means ‘greatest of mothers’ but he uses it as a way to say grandmother)

Theyna-be silent (in some cases, shut up)

Vad es-what?

Yawe-word or sign of trust or saftey

 


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah a few chappies or more will kind of speed through Harry's growth, starting from age eleven. He kind of goes to the elf version of Hogwarts...idk...um yeah so..Blairry...OH, BTW, in the preface those latin words at the top are the words Iris says at the end to Harry, translated into english

_~Previously..._

_Creeping forward cautiously, Iris peered into the crib. Then she let out a gasp of shock. In the crib sat a gorgeous baby of unruly black hair and bright green eyes. Quickly, Iris swept the baby into her arms and held him close. The movement jostled him a bit, revealing the angry, dark red mark engraved upon the child's forehead; just above his left eye and a thin trail of blood slithering down his nose._

_Iris smiled adoringly at the tiny one year old in her arms. "Oh you poor sweet child. Great Grandson of mine. I am your Great-grandmother but for now you may call me grandmother. Your parents were against this, but I will raise you. And when the time comes...fate will lead you on your path. For everything dark does not equate to evil, as everything light does not equate to good...Fate consumes all, Harry."~~_

"Svit-kona-elda! Grandmother!" A beautiful boy ran up to an equally beautiful woman, excitement clear on his face. "Yesterday was my birthday! Today I begin my lessons to becoming a man, with everyone else. Do you think I will become a Warrior? I have a great infinity with the Istalri, a strong element."

The woman, who we all know as Iris, smiled down at the boy. "Indeed, sonr-elda. You will be a man in six years, yesterday. To begin, you must now call me 'Iris' whenever in the company of others." She paused as the boy's face fell. "But, of course, in private you are welcome to call me as you wish, Harry."

The boy, who was indeed Harry Potter, brightened once again. Since that fateful day, Harry had grown into a beautiful young alfa (don't forget, that means elf). His hair flowed down his back in dark, messy waves; tied at the nape of his neck with a leather cord. His eyes were of the bright, stormy mawsitsit (want a visual go to google, type in name). Creamy smooth, moonlight skin stretched over developing muscles; glowing with health...or maybe because of its color. Either way, Harry was obviously a happy child; possibly later in life, an even happier man.

"Of course, Svit-I mean...I-Iris. I will become a strong man so I can take care of you as you did me." Harry smiled adoringly up at his grandmother. Iris was tall for a woman, but Harry was...unnaturally short boy. Well...a least unnatural for an elf. But, you know...genetically short...yo-you get the idea.

Love and pride filled Iris' eyes. "I expect nothing else, young one." Suddenly, her beautiful face grew slightly somber. "Kausta, we must go to Drott Ajihad (pronounced Ah-Zi-Hod). You must be properly initiated."

Harry felt a rush of excitement; making him slightly light-headed. The king! Harry only seen Drott Ajihad twice before. Once, he did not remember as he was only a babe, and another time he only vaguely remembered; a passing glance when he accompanied his grandmother on business in the castle.

"Do you think he will like me, Grandmother? Will he allow me to become a Warrior? I really want to be one of the _Sverdar gedwey ignasia."_ Due to his excitement, Harry began to ramble on and on. Iris smiled gently at him and raised her hand.

"Harry, love. The only way to find out is to go and see." She said, mischief twinkling in her beautiful, citrine (again, want to know? google) colored eyes.

Harry bound from his seat, heading immediately out the door. "Come on, Sv-Iris. Time is of the essence! The sooner I get initiated, the quicker my lessons will begin, and the more information I can receive." Chuckling at her grandsons antics, Iris followed her grandson to the enormous caste not far from their home.

The walk to the castle was uneventful. Du Weldenvarden was a large kingdom, but the inhabitants all lived very closely to one another. Family was a very important thing to the Alfakyn and everyone was considered family; whether you were a halfling or less, mated to the same sex, or even not exactly right in the head. If Alfakyn blood was in your veins, then you were kin.

The trip was dull only because of the heavily early hour. The sun only just peeked over the horizon and very few-early risers-were around. Most who were up at the time were either servants doing early labour-filled errands before the sun rose fully and beat its rays upon them, and the Warriors who rose for the same reason; only instead to begin early morning training.

Soon Harry and Iris reached the looming castle and stood in front of its elaborately carved doors. The confident determination that filled Harry earlier disappeared, leaving an empty feeling inside him. His necked arched as he looked towards the top of the castle; squinting slightly as even his wonderful elfin sight could not see the top. The only way was to go a distance away from the castle; looking really hard.

Blocks of sparkling diamond walled the castle; making it practically indestructible as it rose beautifully into the sky. It was one great big stone, not a seam found on its surface as it was created from ancient Alfakyn magic; alfya with an infinity for Earth used their abilities to borrow power from the great Svit-kona to build a fortress of the strongest, hardest stone to protect their beloved Drott.

Most did not have that level of ability any longer; a millennia spent hiding from Muggles and wizards alike left the Alfakyn significantly weaker than their ancestors. And such a feat of building the dazzling castle took only the strongest of alfya to conquer.

"Harry?" Iris' gentle voice brought Harry back from his mind-ramblings. He looked up at her, noting the concern and worry she had for him. Hardening his resolve, the raven haired boy turned back to the doors; pushing them open with returned confidence.

"I can do this, Gran-Iris. I-I can't act like a scared little boy anymore." He paused, a slight smirk appearing on his face. "Now, I have to act like a scared grown man."

Snickering, Harry and his grandmother made their way to the throne room.

Entering, Harry could do nothing but stop in his tracks and gasp; his mouth gaping open. Unlike the other rooms, someone somehow managed to color the diamond while retaining the same shine as the rest of the castle. Sparkling golds, silvers, blues, greens, yellows and reds decorated the enter room; making the room seem welcoming and instantly relaxing the intruder.

Large floor-to-ceiling windows made of clear diamond made up the walls to Harry's left and right. The other two walls were decorated with tapestries and banners sporting the Alfakyn crest; an Egyptian eye in between a crescent moon and a sun.

Drott Ajihad sat on a large diamond-and-gold throne, his crown resting proudly on his brow. From under his crown flowed deep, dark blue, almost black hair down to his waist and eyes of the same color flashed with wisdom. Dark, sun-kissed skin stretched over large taunt muscles; giving the King a look of great power of which he excluded even without them.

Beside him sat his wife, Drottning Visara and daughter Drottningnu Amelia. Nearly identical, the mother and daughter adorned with silver tiaras from which deep aurburn haired flowed wildly. Both owned a pair of deep golden eyes, much like Iris'. Amelia's skin was darker than the Drottning, due to her father's dark skin, and was a lovely olive tone the complete opposite to Harry's.

Harry and Amelia were the same age and were very close. Harry was the only one who didn't treat her differently because of her status and because of it, she hung around Harry more than she did the other children her age. Her birthday was only a week before Harry's and she promised to wait until he began his lessons to start her own.

Young Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward to bow deeply at the royal trio. Amelia giggled and ran down to Harry, giving him a huge hug and holding his hand. Harry smiled softly at her and looked up at Drott Ajihad.

The Drott's expression gave away nothing but Harry believed he saw a flash of approval in his eyes. Harry did not know what for, but guessing by the huge smile Amelia's mother were giving them, Harry had an idea and thought it was totally gross since he thought Amelia as a soria and all.

Drott Ajihad stood and walked slowly to stand before Harry. Amelia gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement.

"All week I have been battling with you, Amelia, and I fail to realize that it is futile as you always win." The Drott's deep baritone filled the room. He turned to Harry. "It seems, young one, that Amelia would have it no other way but to be initiated with you. It goes completely against tradition but her stubborn little head locked herself in her room every time I came near."

Harry turned to his best friend, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Amelia did nothing but shrug her shoulders delicately. Drott Ajihad continued, voice filled with joy.

"But no matter. It will affect neither of you as you both have a strong affinity with the Istalri and will become very fine Warriors." The King grinned.

Harry and Amelia's jaws hit the floor and their eyes nearly bulged out their sockets. "We're going to become Warriors?!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Indeed, it would be a great honor of mine to initiate both of you into the _Sverdar gedwey ignasia._ The two of you already show signs of great power and strong affinities such as yours come once in an elfin lifetime. It is a miracle the two of you were born so strong. Usually a baby born with such a strong affinity with the Istalri or the Great Svit-Kona tend to die before their first birthday. Be proud, the two of you, and hold your heads high."

The young alfya squealed and hugged, jumping and dancing in each others arms. It was a great honor to be initiated into the _Sverdar gedwey ignasia_ as it had high standards and hard criteria. The Warriors were the protectors of Du Weldenvarden and needed to be the strongest of the strong to protect all the Alfakyn from threats such as goblins, vampires, werewolves and the like, humans, and dark wizards. Some light wizards too.

For Harry and Amelia to be strong enough to a least start the training was like waking up on Yule day. Even more so for Amelia because it was very rare for women to become a Warrior, even if she was the princess and more stubborn than a mule. It gave them a deep sense of honor and pride to be able to protect their family.

"Young ones, please settle down. I know you are filled with excitement and joy but The Drott is not done." Drottning Visara's beautifully soft voice halted the two in their festivities. They looked up to see The Queen standing next to her husband, smiling widely at them with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes, this is very important children." Iris stood beside them, her expression identical to the Queen's.

Harry and Amelia looked suspiciously at Drott Ajihad. Neither of them were the most fond of surprises unless it was really something great. The Drott did nothing but smile gently at them.

"Harry, as you know, We of the Alfakyn take pride in family and consider anyone of Alfakyn blood to be apart of one large family. Even those of other races bonded to one of our own is considered family. And from there, everyone has their immediate, most intimate family." Harry nodded slowly, unsure of where the King was going with this and more than slightly confused.

Almost as if he read his thoughts, Drott Ajihad's smile grew and he took Harry's unoccupied hand. "Harry, I know this is a bit confusing for you but please let me finish. You see, you and Amelia have a very rare relationship. From the moment the two of you met, your souls joined and you immediately considered each other bein and soria. _Brother and sister._ You are almost like twins, the way you two act. Always finishing each others sentences or speaking at the same time. Always knowing where the other was and feeling each others emotions. You two are almost one. This also happens every once in a lifetime. Both of you are just full of surprises." He smiled gently at them.

Drottining Visara continued from where the King left off. "The reason we are telling you two this is because...well, to put it simply...we want you-and Iris, of course-to become part of our family." She smiled beautifully a him. "Ajihad, Iris, and I have been speaking and believed this would make the two of you very happy. We want you to become Amelia's true bein, for her to become your true soria, for you to become Ajihad's and my sonr, for me to become your svit-kona and Ajihad your farthen...for you to become a Drottnu. Naturally, if you accept, you and Iris will move into the castle." She hesitated. "Harry? Will you accept?"

Harry stood there, shocked. Only a hour before did he believe that Drott Ajihad hated him and yet he was being welcomed into their immediate family.

"OMG! Harry, you are going to be my brother!" Amelia's squeal and abrupt hug jolted him and he began to cry, letting out huge sobs into her arms. She sniffed once...twice...and let out a sob of her own, burying her head into his shoulder. She was a slight bit taller so Harry instead had his head in her chest. They crumpled to the ground, crying deeply; their emotions multiplied as it bounced back and forth from the other. What Ajihad said was true, they really always were able to feel each others emotions-if they were close.

Vaguely, Harry heard Iris talking to the King and Queen. _My surrogate mother and father._ Harry thought, crying harder.

"Let them be Ajihad, Visara. They've had a long day and much excitement. To find out so much at once must have shocked them terribly and they need to let it out. Their children, things like this is healthy for them."

Having heard this, Harry and Amelia almost immediately stopped crying, their sobs reduced to sniffles. Together the glared at Iris with red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"We are not _children_. We are going to be _Warriors_. And Warriors don't cry unless someone dies or they are in pain, whether emotional or physical. Warriors stay strong for their families." They snapped simultaneously, arms and legs crossed on the floor.

Ajihad laughed at their identical expressions. "Well, little twins, you aren't Warriors yet. Not at least till you do your initiations properly." He added quickly, seeing their faces. "Now kausta, straighten your clothes and faces. That's it. Are you ready?"

Two heads nodded vigorously, cheeks now stained red with excitement. Two pairs of giddy eyes stared with admiration at the tall man in front of them.

"Alright. Now repeat after me-at the same time... _Hoc me elementum magna Istalri do virtutem mei.(1)"_ A small whirl wind of magic surrounded The King and the young duo, one for each alfa.

_"...Hoc me elementum magna Istalri do virtutem mei."_

_"Ego sum corpore et animo habere quod proximus tueri.(2)"_

_"...Ego sum corpore et animo habere quod proximus tueri."_

_"Ego sum vir bellator fortis haberi vera.(3)"_

_"...Ego sum vir bellator fortis haberi vera."_

_"Et cum elementum magni Istalri, hoc polliceor ... vinctum aeternum. (4)"_

_"...Et cum elementum magni Istalri, hoc polliceor ... vinctum aeternum."_ As he recited the last words, he felt the powerful magic whirl closer around him and a sharp stinging sensation on his right palm, over his heart and below his eyes.

The pain increased and he grabbed his hand, vision going black a the edges. He felt Amelia beside him, in the same pain. It increased again and he passed out.

Waking up, the first thing Harry noticed was the weird feeling emanating from his right hand. He then felt the soft, warm sheets under him and the equally soft and warm blanket covering. Next, he felt Amelia's soul brush against his, as if it was checking to see if he was there even though he felt her body next to his in the bed. Lastly, he heard the soft murmuring of adults beside him; he deciphered Iris' voice from the others.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head. Amelia's golden eyes looked back at him and he blinked in surprise. She smiled softly at him and grabbed his hand, raising it up. Harry focused on his hand and gave a little gasp in shock.

A beautiful silvery tattoo was drawn on his hand. A set of bow and arrows crossed with a single sword rose from flames that looked as if they moved but was only shining in a way that made it look as if it was. Amelia raised her hand with a mark identical to Harry's in the exact same spot.

She pulled her shirt down a little, showing him the marking on her chest, right were her heart would be. Harry gasped again softly, pulling down his own shirt and looking at his chest. Again, an identical mark. But this tattoo was a series of orange-ish red swirls-some ends sharp, others rounded-to form a pattern of fire in a perfect, filled-in circle. The Istalri Yawe.

Figuring out what was going on, Harry quietly searched for a mirror-careful not to alert the adults-to look at hid face, certain that there were markings there to. Giving up, Harry turned back to Amelia to look at the ones on her face. Certainly if the other two markings were exactly the same, then the ones on her face should be the same on his. She sat still, doing the same to his face.

A very thin swirl starting from the outer tips of her eyes came down to end delicately at the halfway point of her cheeks, spreading across it gently. This mark was different from the others, almost nonexistent in color, forcing Harry to squint to see it properly even from his already close distance. This mark was meant to be a more intimate one and Harry guessed that all elves had them, but could not see the others because of the distance.

"Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Totally cool right? I love the face one, it is so pretty."

"Mm. Me too. I mean, all of them are nice but the face one seems kind of...I do not know..like it is more so apart of you than the others."

"Yeah!"

"What are you to over there whispering about?" Drott Ajihad's deep, booming voice scared the duo, making them fall off the bed with a surprised squeak. He laughed and scooped them up-one in each huge hand-placing them back onto the bed. Even though Amelia was a bit taller than Harry, they were both very small for their age as alfya, that of which they both resented.

"Well, you two...How does it feel to be Warriors-in-training?" Drottning Visara asked, delight in her eyes.

The duo looked at each other. "Awesome!" They shouted.

Drott Ajihad boomed out a laugh and placed his hands on his hips. "And Harry. How does it feel to be apart of the family?"

Harry looked down, feeling shy and happy and sad all at the same time. "I-I...I could ask for nothing better. Thank you, Drott Ajihad. Drottning Visara."

"Now, now Harry. You know better than that. Please call us mother and father, and if that makes you feel uncomfortable, call us by our first names." Drottning Visara said softly.

Blushing slightly, Harry looked up, eyes burning with respect and love and determination. "I...thank you, mother...father."

1\. With this element of mine, the Great Istalri, I will protect my family.

2\. I give myself, body and soul, to protect what I hold close

3\. For I am a Warrior, honest and true.

4\. And with this element of mine, the Great Istalri, I promise...bound forever.


	4. Sverdar Gedwey Ignasia

_Being twelve isn't that much different from being eleven_. Harry mused. It was the morning of the anniversary of the day of Amelia's and his initiation day. They decided a few months ago to celebrate both of their birthdays on their initiation day because it was sort of a coming of age day for the two of them.

At the moment, Harry laid in bed with Amelia, arms crossed under his head. Amelia was curled up beside him, still asleep and keeping him warm. Since their initiation day, they shared the same bed and the same room. The bed itself was humongous, four postered and large enough to fit about four people comfortably.

The room was extremely vast in itself. Plush pillows in deep reds and greens-Harry and Amelia's favorite colors-littered the floor, pushed off the bed by the alfa duo, as everyone had began calling them. The carpet was equally luxurious, decorated in whirls of reds, golds, greens and silvers. The sparkling diamond walls were somehow of a deep cream.

A cream colored love seat sat facing the only wall with floor-to-ceiling windows. Two large dressers made of cherry wood sat against another wall, a large mirror above them. Two wardrobe closets also made of cherry wood sat beside to them. Knicks and knacks that had accumulated over the past year by Harry and Amelia littered almost every surface in the room.

A year ago, when Harry entered the room for the first time, he was completely shocked. It was almost as large as the house he and Iris used to live in. He was nervous because he wasn't sure if he could live in a room that big by himself. And then Harry found out Amelia would be living with him. He was immediately happy and bounced eagerly into the room.

Now, a whole year later, he was more comfortable in his and Amelia's room than he was at his old house. Mainly because Amelia was there with him. But there was the possibility that one day they would no longer share the room because they were to old to act that way. Amelia would probably have to move back to her old room and Harry a completely different room.

 _Hopefully not._ Harry thought with a grimace. _It is not like we are going to do anything. She's my sister._

"Harry what is up with that ugly look on your face?" A sleepy voice beside him asked. He turned to see Amelia rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. If anything changed about the young alfa was an increase of her bluntness about everything. Just like Harry, everything about her was the same except a slight increase in muscle mass gained from Warrior training.

Warrior training was...interesting, to say the least. That is, if you ignored the taunting from the others. Harry and Amelia were literally the least in everything. They were the youngest, the shortest, the slowest, the newest, the physically weakest. In fact, the only thing that they surpass the others in is their magical abilities and strength.

Majority of the Warriors in the _Sverdar gedwey ignasia_ had an affinity with the Istalri, but only had limited amounts of what they could do varying on the person. Harry and Amelia were the only ones who could conjure the Fire for longer than a few minutes. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the others from taunting them.

"Harry? What's up?" Amelia sat up, staring at Harry in concern.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Its just...what if Ajihad makes us separate rooms when we get older? I don't want to sleep without you next to me."

Amelia frowned. "Well, we will have to fight him, I suppose. I mean, we could come up with something. Like, if we were separated now, we could get really sick, or something. Or tell him that it was pointless because we would just go to each others rooms."

"But what if just puts up guards and stuff so we couldn't reach each other?"

"We could do it, Harry. I know we can. No matter what, we won't be separated without our consent."

"Okay!" Harry, once again happy, snuggled down into the blankets; pulling Amelia down with him. They both loved to wake before training started so they could have a bit of brother-sister bonding. They usually snuggled under the covers to watch the sun rise or sit in the love seat, talking with a cup of tea.

Soon enough, though, they reluctantly rose to dress for training. Tight leggings and tunic were what they always wore, as to not hinder their movement. They never knew what they would do in training for that day, so they always prepared for the worst. But they usually started with a light run to get the blood pumping.

Today was no different. After a short greeting in the meadow a distance from Du Weldenvarden, everyone ran off in their own directions for the five hour run they did everyday. Harry and Amelia took the same route everyday. Directly North from the meadow, heading straight towards the Draumr Kopa, or the Waterfall of Dreams. It was a large waterfall-its pond almost fifty feet in diameter-and Harry and Amelia ran around it to the cliff a mile from it; which, starting from the meadow, took a little over two hours.

At the cliff, they rested for about ten to twenty minutes, drinking water and watching the rise further into the sky. They then ran all the way back to the meadow to almost immediately began training.

In total, there were fifty Warriors in the _Sverdar gedwey ignasia._ Ten were ebrithil and the other forty were students. All together they were Warriors who fought for Du Weldenvarden when the time came. When an ebrithil dies, the oldest student takes his or hers place. An ebrithil stays a teacher until then.

The forty students were split into five groups of eight, two ebrithil to each group. The two strongest ebrithil taught the eight strongest alfya, and so forth. Each ebrithil pair decided what their group would do, aside from the mandatories. The mandatories consisted of basic sword play, basic hand-to-hand combat, basic archery, and individual teaching of element.

From there, based on your individual performance, an ebrithil will assign you a specific task to help you in a certain area of increase your strength in a different area. Most had to work on teamwork.

Harry were quite familiar with the alfya in his group. There were eight of them in all. Moltagh (Pronounced Mol-tav) and Blodhren were Harry's group's ebrithil, both with strong affinities for the Istalri. A majority of students had affinities with the Rae or Kopa, with only one alfa with an affinity for the Great Svit-Kona and two-Harry and Amelia-with affinities for the Istalri.

"Alright everyone, today will be different from the usual different." Blodhren stood in front of them, hands on hips and looking as if he just woke up from the most refreshing nap in his life. Harry could only pant heavily in envy. The ebrithil drawled on, "Our two favorite shorties are now twelve years old. Can anyone dare to tell me what that means?"

Tierra, the only other girl in their group who coincidentally had the affinity for Svit-Kona, raised her hand. "It means their Warrior's Yawe will be activated. They will officially become one of us and can participate when there is a threat." The girl smirked. "That is, if their little bodies can handle it."

Everyone laughed loudly while Harry and Amelia scowled. Harry stepped forward to confront Tierra about what _exactly_ he could take but Amelia stopped him, holding her arm out. "It is no use, Harry. We have shown them countless times how strong we are, but still they mock. They only do so to stroke their own egos. It is below us to respond to such pettiness." She whispered in his ear softly. He nodded grudgingly.

The laughing died down and Blodhren continued. "Okay, enough of that. Tierra, while you are correct, that is not all. Today they will also learn what type of Warrior the will be. There are three types of Warrior that fate can chose for them. Medh Gulia, or Luck Bringer, all range types who use their affinity to fight threats, there are not that many of the among the Warriors. Sverdar Ignasia, or Sword Hand, short range types who fight with all types of swords or even sword like objects-which does include sticks-they are most common in a Warrior. And lastly, the Hikka Staja. They are the rarest of Warriors, only one has existed during Drott Ajihad's reign, as per usual to a king's reign. They are long range types, but are equally fierce in short range. They infuse the use of their affinities with archery, resulting in a string aero attack against threats."

Everyone could hear the awe in Blodhren's voice; they all felt the same as he. Hikka Staja were very rare and Harry has only heard of them in the legends story tellers in the castle told him and Amelia. _How awesome it would be if I was a Hikka Staja._ He and Amelia shared a look and a grin, thinking the same thing.

Moltagh's rough voice called them out, "Harry! Amelia! Get your short asses up front and center!" They scrambled forward, not wanting to get on the ebrithil's bad side. Not on this day. They craned there next to stare up at the hulking man. Moltagh was an impressive sight. 6'7 in height and muscle mass greater than his body weight, Moltagh was a formidable opponent. He was the largest and physically strongest out of all of Du Weldenvarden, let alone the _Sverdar gedwey ignasia._ He was also the quickest to anger, so most stayed away from him, to scared they would get on his bad side.

But, of course, not Harry and Amelia. Moltagh was their favorite ebrithil, much to everyone's confusion. But to Harry and Amelia, Moltagh was a fascinating alfa. His deep, gravely voice could captivate them for days. It tickled their funny bone to twist their necks up just to see the man's face-which, by the way, was extremely handsome. His use of vulgar language entertained them for hours on end.

But what they loved most about the man was his fierceness. While he did mock the two of them for their height, he never underestimated them and worked them beyond their limits. Every time they trained with the large man, the went home bone-tired and sore, but satisfied-again, to everyone's confusion. They spent most of their time with Moltagh. He was their only hope for getting stronger.

"Alright you two useless pieces of shits. Stand _still_ and clear your minds. Close your eyes, _close them._ Good. Now, hold out your Yawe hands." They did as they were told. Harry felt giddy excitement build up him. He also felt Amelia's. It was shy impossible for the two to clear their minds when near each other. Their link made it very hard for the to concentrate on themselves.

"Domia abr wryda." Harry heard Moltagh summon the book of fate. He felt like jumping up and down; he was going to become an official Warrior. Butterflies filled his stomach as he heard Moltagh recite the proper words and his hand began to burn slightly. The burn increased until Harry could barely stand it any longer. The pain was doubled as Amelia's bounced to him. He was sure Amelia felt the same as his pain bounced to her.

He groped inside his mind, searching for his link connecting to Amelia. He found it, a golden cord that went out into the darkness, and grasped it; Amelia did the same. The link resounded with a _twang_ , and they suddenly grew stronger.

Together, as one, they grit their teeth and locked their knees. They clenched their left hand painfully until blood ran and nearly cried at the pain. It only grew worse as it doubled from the connection, but neither of them cared; they bared through it together. Sweat fell in rivulets down their face and back. Slowly, the burn slid away, leaving them shaking and gasping for breath.

But they still stood, they did it. Most Warriors collapsed from their singular pain, but Harry and Amelia stood through it all-their pain doubled. Slowly they lowered their arm carefully and opened their eyes. They blinked as everyone stared at them in shock.

"Oh shit. I forgot you two had to be separated when doing this or the pain would be doubled. Dammit, The Drott is going to rip me a new one when he finds out. Why didn't either of you tell me?" Moltagh's rough voice was laced with worry, only Harry and Amelia could tell, though. Everyone else assumed it was anger.

They looked at each other, letting go of the link now that the pain was gone, and shrugged, turning back to Moltagh. "We did not think about it. Plus its better we did it together, even with the pain." They said, simultaneously. Moltagh did nothing but shake his head at them.

"You two are dumbasses. Alright, let me see those marks. Svit forbid you to are both Medh Gulia or we're all dead." Scowling, the duo obediently raised their Yawe signs. The way to tell which type they was is pretty simple. The mark in general would become a darker silver to represent their rank as official Warriors. To determine which type they were, a specific part of the Yawe was colored black.

The bottom of the tattoo was different, depending on your Affinity. A drawn breeze for those for the Rae. Flames for those of the Istalri. Waves for those of the Kopa. And grass for those of the Great Svit-Kona. That part was shaded black if your type was the Medh Gulia.

The top was the same for everyone. The Sword and Bow and Arrows crossed. The Sword was shaded if you were a Sverdar Ignasia type. The Bow and Arrows _and_ the element was black if you were a Hikki Staja.

Moltagh checked Amelia's hand-ladies first, of course-and nodded approvingly, impressed. "Well, little Princess Shorty here is a Medh Gulia." he announced, raising her hand for all to see. Her flames were a deep black, stark contrast against the rest of her silver colored mark and against her olive skin. She blushed and ducked her head. The group clapped loudly, also impressed.

Harry clapped hard and loud, even though it shot pain through his right arm with each clap. He was happy and proud for his sister. She would be a strong Medh Gulia. He was scared to check his own hand; with his luck, he would be a Sverdar Ignasia, which wasn't bad...just common and therefore expected.

Moltagh released Amelia's hand and turned to Harry. He closed his eyes and laid his hand in Moltagh's much larger one, palm up...Silence...more silence. Then Moltagh was releasing curses in elfin faster than ever before. Not even when Amelia accidentally kneed him in his jewels did he ever curse so bad. Harry's eyes flew open as dread filled him.

"Barzul...barzul...barzul."Was the only curse Harry understood coming from the large man. Moltagh flung his arm away forcefully and Harry stumbled back, shocked.

 _Oh man, with my luck, nothing darkened at all._ Feeling sick, Harry raised his hand to his face...and blinked in surprise. Amelia came over, concerned, and also blinked. Then she began giggling, slowly working her way to a full, blown out laugh. Blodhren made his way over, his face a cross between concern, anger, and curiosity.

He roughly grabbed Harry's hand, bringing it up with a scowl. Then, he blinked to. Twice, actually. Moltagh was still curse, but was slowing down in his explicitives. He soon fully stopped and opted for glaring at Harry. Harry could only stare back, still in shock. It wasn't his fault what fate chose.

"Well, what is he then? I bet his hand didn't even change, did it? Ha! So weak." A boy only a year older than Harry, called out. His name was Aerin, with an affinity with Rae. Moltagh blinked and turned to Aerin in fury.

"You shut your goddamned mouth, Aerin! You shut it right now, dammit!" Moltagh turned to face the others, who were smirking over Aerin's jab at Harry. "I'll have you know that _this boy._ " He jerked Harry over. "Is the first Hikki Staja in almost over _100 years_." He raised Harry's hand defiantly into the air. The flames and Bow and Arrows were clearly black against the silver of his sword and the paleness of his skin.

_Well, that surely wiped the smirks off their faces..._


	5. New Feelings

Harry stood. Back ramrod straight, body perfectly aligned, eyes focused. He took a deep breath, felling the familiar essence of the Istalri build up and swirl around him.

His fiery arrow was notched, his bow hand steady. His hand burned slightly, a sign of his use of his affinity. He took a second breath; increasing the power in his shot. And suddenly, with a loud _twang_ , he freed his arrow; watching it fly across the field, nothing but a blue and white streak of hot flame. His target landed directly on the bulls-eye, catching the position a second before the whole thing incinerated.

Behind him, Moltagh whistled loudly. The large man came up beside Harry's slighter one, placing a muscled hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you little runt. You sure can pack a punch, if you know what I mean. But remember your goal. You must shoot a fire arrow _without_ burning up the target."

Harry nodded slowly, a bit peeved. _Why does it matter if the target burns or not? They're going to die either way._ The ebrithil clocked him upside his head, scowling as if he read Harry's thoughts. "You know exactly why you have to do this. Don't look at me like that, you do. The point is for you to gain control over yourself. The Istalri is a very free element. If you have control over yourself, the better focused your connection with the Istalri becomes." His gazed softened as he looked down at Harry's exhausted state. "Get some rest for now. Later we will work on your breathing. The Istalri is a hot element, ya know? It very easily steals your breath, no?"

Harry nodded, his eyelids heavy. If he could only get a hour or two of sleep. He just needed to close his eyes for a minute...He was jolted awake as Moltagh laughed and pounded a large hand on his back. "Go get some sleep, boy. Be back by sunset."

Harry brightened. Sunset! That was about four or five hours away. Harry turned longingly to the castle, zombie walking to his and Amelia's bedroom.

Another year had passed and Ajihad had not yet made them leave the room, but still they were on high alert. No way were they going to be separated. It was a month till their 13th birthday and they would most likely spend it training, so they tried to make the most out of the time they had to themselves with each other.

Amelia was already in their room when Harry entered, reading a book curled up on the love seat. He walked straight past her and flopped on the bed with a moan. He didn't even have the energy to remove his clothes.

Vaguely, he heard Amelia move behind him; closing the book and moving off the couch. She carefully slipped his shoes off and rubbed his feet; he moaned quietly in appreciation. When she finished there, she moved beside him, carefully pulling his shirt off-no help from him, thank you very much-and massaged the kinks developed in his back from standing in the same pose for hours.

Harry moaned again and began to doze off. Amelia began humming a soothing tune, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Harry woke five minutes till sunset. Amelia was no where to be seen and his clothes were removed. A set of fresh clothes sat folded on a chair beside the bed. A note laid on top.

_Harry, love..._

_You were sleeping so peacefully that it broke my heart to try to wake you. I know you haven't been sleeping well because Moltagh is being an ass. Which reminds me, he'll be pretty pissed if you were late so I went ahead and set an alarm to wake you a few minutes before. You never really cared for your appearance so I know that it's more than enough time for you._

_The clothes are for you; I took off your other ones because they were all stinky and sweaty. Don't push yourself so hard again, no matter what Moltagh says. He has no right to do that to you when the rest of us only do half of what you do...on slow day. I know you're a Hikka Staja and all but please._

_Love you,_

_Amelia_

Harry smiled and shook his head. Amelia had began to worry about him after his practice as a Hikka Staja for the first time left him covered in bruises and welts; he slept for almost a week. Ajihad had ripped a new one on Moltagh and his lessons eased up a little but his sister still worried about him 24/7.

He stood and stretched; Amelia's massage really helped to ease his muscles. He dressed quickly and headed immediately for the secluded area designated for him by the ebrithil to practice.

As he walked through the halls of the castle, and later through the roads of Du Weldenvarden, many people stopped and tried to speak to him or just waved a hello. Most of them just stared at him with their mouths gaping open. Harry couldn't tell why, but he was sure it had something to do with his appearance.

It was indifferent to him, but the past year had begun to change Harry. His hair was much longer; now brushing his waist, though it was still tied back by a leather cord at his nape even though it was so wild, many strands came loose to curl around his face. His green eyes darkened and were greatly emphasized by the paleness of his skin. He was slightly taller to, but still shorter than Amelia. Hikka Staja training formed small muscles on his lithe body; making him not 'skinny' but 'lean'.

Many tried to court Harry, men and women both, but none appealed to Harry. It wasn't that he was being picky, it was just that he couldn't feel anything but familial love for the people. It might have been because of his young age, but many thirteen year old's had at least had a crush before. Harry knew for sure Amelia had a crush on Moltagh, which Harry was perfectly fine with since Moltagh was only twenty two.

The nine year difference wasn't that much of a big deal since alfya lived a very long time, the oldest recorded to be over a thousand years. Ajihad, of course, wouldn't like it if he knew. Amelia planned to wait until she was at least sixteen to actually confess to him, that is, if she still liked him and Moltagh was still alive. Many alfya waited until their sixteenth year because that was the year they became Masters of their type.

Harry, on the other had, had not felt anything for anyone. It's not like his choices were limited, there were an abundance of alfya in Du Weldenvarden, but no one ever made him really feel anything extreme accept for his family. Hopefully, someone would appear by his sixteenth, someone he never met before.

Harry sighed. _With my luck, I will be mated many years after my sixteenth and to someone horrible._

"Well, well, boy. What's got your face all bunched up in a frown? Surely not my lessons. Are they to boring for you?" Harry, startled, jerked his head up just to smash it straight into a broad chest. The body belonging to the chest shook with deep laughter; arms steadied and pulled Harry back. Moltagh's rarely smiling face looked down at him in amusement.

Harry stared back, shocked. _What has made Moltagh so happy that he's smiling during training? Hell, what has him smiling in general?_ He stepped out of the man's arms and and looked around skeptically. Maybe Moltagh had planned to embarrass him for amusement and was smiling to throw him off. Or maybe he wanted Harry to believe that so he would put his guard up and turns out it was nothing and Moltagh got amusement from watching him act so serious. Or maybe-...

Harry shook his head. _Stop it Harry. You have got to stop thinking like this. Who knows why Moltagh is so happy? It might not have anything to do with you._

"Oi, oi! You still haven't answered my question, runt." Though he was still smiling, Moltagh's voice had become deeper. Usually that was a sign of irritation.

"Nothing, it-it's just...I always wondered why everyone keeps coming after me even though I show no interest." Harry quickly blurted out, accidentally telling Moltagh the truth in his rush. Said man raised an eyebrow, his smile widening into a smirk. But Harry immediately saw pass the smirk; seeing the sadness in Moltagh's eyes made him step closer to the man in concern.

"Moltagh? What is this? Why are you sad?" Moltagh stepped back, his smirk turning into a frown. Harry took a large step, pulling himself flush against the larger man. He grabbed his arms and held him still. Moltagh scowled, marring his features. Contrary to his actions and voice, Moltagh was actually a very handsome man.

Dark, icy blue eyes that usually only warmed slightly when either Harry or/and Amelia was around contrasted his dark auburn hair. Dark stubble lined his jaw, giving the man a rough look. Olive toned skin stretched taunt across hard muscles and all 6'7 feet of him gave off a aura of danger. Moltagh's greatest and most known trait was his passion. Though not always positive, Moltagh was passionate in everything he did. Rumor has it that the ah...bedroom was also applied to his passion.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Harry focused on Moltagh; using his eyes to decipher the cause of the sadness in the larger man's eyes. Moltagh turned his head, averting his eyes so Harry couldn't look into them. Harry was known for a bit of Seeing; every alfa had the ability but it was usually strongest with those with affinity for the Istalri.

"It is nothing that is a concern to you, _boy_. Go train. You know what to do." Moltagh's voice had become even rougher, his anger level rising; the sadness in his eyes replaced with a angry fire.

But still, Harry tried. "But, Moltagh. Please, tell me why you suddenly-"

" _Don't_. I told you to go train. So. Go. _Train!_ " Harry recoiled and quickly made his way to the middle of the clearing; sitting cross-legged on the grass and closing his eyes.

It took him a few tries to calm down, but finally he did and began to practice his breathing exercises while summoning the Istalri. His mind was a jumbled up mess. He had heard Moltagh use that tone of voice before, but usually only when he was really, truly pissed and never to Harry. Harry did a lot of things that warranted the man to use that tone but he never did. He usually clocked Harry upside his head and berate him for doing whatever it was he did.

All Harry wanted to now what was wrong. _What did I do? Was it something I said? I-I wish I could take it back, whatever I did. I hate for Moltagh to be mad at me._ Harry banished the thoughts and focused on his breathing. No use to piss off the man anymore than necessary.

Soon enough, though, it was late and Harry peeked through his lashes, wondering when Moltagh was going to end his training. What he saw nearly shocked him enough to open his eyes.

Moltagh sat staring at him, eyes once again sad. There was such sadness on his face that Harry immediately wanted to go and comfort him. It was killing Harry to see his friend this way and he wanted to help. But what could he do if Moltagh pushed him away every time?

Harry sat next to Amelia, the two of them giddy with excitement. It was their birthday that day and the ebrithil decided to give them the day off. Being the two strongest students did have its perks. They would spend the whole day preparing themselves for the party that would occur later in the evening.

The best seamstresses and designers were there. The most loyal of servants and maids there to assist. Many people milled about the castle, equally excited about the party.

The birthday parties of the two alfya were legendary. The two were natural troublemakers and therefore had best parties since nothing was restricted or criticized. They began in the evening and didn't end till morning, and all were invited though Harry and Amelia only hung out with their main friends, which included Moltagh.

Harry frowned slightly. Moltagh hadn't spoken to him properly since that day a month ago; either speaking one or two words to Harry or relaying longer messages through Blodhren. His training was no longer supervised, leaving Harry to practice on his own with no one telling him if he'd done wrong. Amelia offered many times to help him, but Harry denied her help. He wanted to show Moltagh that he could do things on his own and wasn't weak.

"Harry? Stop worrying over Motagh. He just being an asshole. Who knows why? I mean, it's _Moltagh_." Amelia interrupted Harry from his thoughts.

He turned towards her. "Right. An asshole. Usually, I would be fine with that. But he is only being an asshole to me. And what did I do? Nothing." He threw his hands up in frustration. "I mean, he won't even talk to me anymore Amelia. And we've been friends with him since, like, the beginning of time. He was our friend before we were even initiated into the _Sverdar gedwey ignasia_."

Amelia sighed. "I know, Harry. Well, this is what you can do. Cheer up and make yourself all nice and pretty for the party and then you can talk to Moltagh and try to woo him into telling him what's up."

"Ok there are to many things wrong with what you just said. One, I am not _pretty._ Two, why would you tell me to woo him, you do it you are the one who has a crush on him. And three, come on, woo Moltagh?"

Amelia's cheeks reddened. "I don't have a crush on him, Harry! And...well, yeah I guess you are right. It is a pretty far fetched idea to try and woo a guy like Moltagh. Especially with just a pretty face and in one night." She sighed. "Well then, you have to buck up. Try not to be scared of him-don't look at me like that so what if he really is that scary."

Harry rolled his eyes, hating himself. "Yeah alright, fine. Come on, I want this day to end already."

~~A few hours later, during the party~~

Harry was ready to explode. One hundred to many people has walked up to him and told him he looked good.

 _What, did they expect me to come down looking like bum or something?_ He snorted in disgust. Amelia, who had felt his tension earlier and stayed by his side, squeezed his hand lightly. He turned to her.

"Harry, love, relax. So what if these people are too dense to realize you are angry? Don't let them get to you. Have fun. Besides, you _do_ look really hot."

Harry sighed, regretting letting Amelia coerce him into spend the day primping for the party. Someone spent a whole hour brushing his hair and the result was this bouncy, shiny, curly mess on his head. The mess wasn't the maids fault, it was just about impossible to straighten it out. Amelia hid all the leather cords and silk ribbons from him and forbade him from ripping up some cloth to make one, so know his hair flowed down his back and curled around his face.

His skin was scrubbed so much that Harry thought he had lost a layer of skin, but instead it was glowing more than usual. In the past two years, his skin had darkened but it was still pale, much to Harry's displeasure. Amelia had gorgeous mocha skin from her father that always glowed with health, but Harry's was white and pale and he hated it. Everyone else loved it and wished they had his skin.

Amelia had forcefully dressed him in tight, black bottoms and a dark green...shirt-thingy. Harry was confused by it. The shirt-thingy was sort of like a shirt-it did cover his upper body. But it was cut open down to his belly-button; clearly showing off his Istalri Yawe tattoo on his chest. The sleeves started off tight on his biceps and loosened to flow down his arms and pass his hands to dangle uselessly. He hated it, but it made Amelia happy.

"Oh. My. _Gods._ _Harry!_ " Amelia breathed, grabbing Harry's arm and jolting him from his thoughts. She pointed a finger. "Harry, _look_."

He turned and gasped in shock. Moltagh appeared, looking just as uncomfortable as he felt. Though, Harry had to say that his attire was a bit less...revealing. He wore a simple button up shirt and dark blue bottoms. His hair was brushed and his stubble...somewhat shaved. He looked good. Harry thanked the gods. At least some of the attention would turn from him to Moltagh.

"He looks great, Amelia. I don't know why you won't just approach him now. So what if you are thirteen? Tell him now and if he accepts, ask him to wait another three years." Harry grumbled out the last words. He still didn't feel to well about his own affections...or lack thereof.

Of course, Amelia looked gorgeously stunning. A slim black dressed covered her bodice; tightly clinging to her upper body and loosening to flow from her hips to brush the ground. A slit rode up her right leg to her hip; flashing leg every time she moved. Her curly hair was somehow tamed into a bun, a few tendrils creeping down to curl around her neck and face. Many people also came up to her to drown her in compliments. But, unlike Harry, she loved the attention.

"No way. Besides, right now you need to talk to him more than I do. He is jeopardizing your health by neglecting his duties as your ebrithil. Go talk to him, Harry. And even if he won't tell you what's up...at least try to convince him to teach you properly again." She looked at Harry fiercely. She really was worried about him, Harry could see it in her eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Fine." He let out a forceful gust of air. "I'll talk to him-"

"Right now."

"Right n-wait, right now? He just got here, let the man relax."

She rolled her eyes. "Harry, no way is going to relax-look at him! He's tenser than a nun in a brothel. If anything, you talking to him will relax him."

Harry sighed in defeat again. "Fine, then. I'll go." He squared his shoulders and marched towards his target.

Moltagh turned just as Harry reached him, his eyes widening in surprise before lowering into an indifferent mask. Inside, Harry grimaced but his face was stretched in to a slight smile, though he couldn't help but close his eys.

"Runt? What do you want?" Moltagh's rough voice washed over him and he sighed.

"Moltagh...I-I need to talk to you. Right now."


	6. Element Sync

Being fourteen sucks. At least it does for Harry and Amelia. For them, being fourteen came with Drottnu(prince) and Drottningnu(princess) responsibilities. Not to mention everyone in the _Sverdar Gedwey Ignasia_ expect more out if them because they're ' _so strong_ '. Complete bullshit.

Fortunately for Harry, after their talk a year ago Moltagh began training him properly again. It was a bit awkward for the two of them, but they pulled through. Moltagh hadn't exactly told him why he was avoiding Harry, but Harry managed to convince the man to resume his training with a bit of whining and heavy pouting.

Amelia also trained with Moltagh, but on different days from Harry. They trained with both ebrithils, some days one of them would train with Moltagh, the other with Blodhren; then they would switch. Because of their circumstances, both ebrithils trained only the two of them while the others were split into the other five groups.

They tried to divide the traing into how it used to be, everyone spending some time with individual learning with the ebrithils supervision and then later a group work out to better teamwork for everyone. But after Harry almost set someone on fire, the Drott decided it would be better for the two ebrithil to focus only on them two.

Now, Moltagh focuses on element use and Blodhren on combat skills. With the two ebrithils help, Harry and Amelia were far more advanced than any of their peers and hoped to keep it that way. Alas, now that they were so strong, Ajihad thought it was best for the two of them to now focus on the politics of Du Weldenvarden.

Amelia was soon-to-be Drottning(Queen) and had much to learn about how the castle operated. Unfortunately for Harry, he would be the temporary Drott unless Amelia found her mate before her Crowning. For now, Harry had to learn the same stuff as Amelia.

At the moment, the alfya duo sat in a dusty old room in the castle; both half asleep from listening to some old-assed ebrithil telling them about the history of Du Weldenvarden.

 _He really doesn't have to teach so boringly. I mean, we practically learn the same thing from the story-tellers around castle._ Harry sent to Amelia, dozing off slightly. Sometime in the last two years, Harry and Amelia learned how to communicate with each other. It wasn't exactly words, but kind of like words emotions mixed together to form a coherent thought. No one knew they had this ability, they didn't want people to constantly ask them if they were talking to each other.

 _I swear on Svit I don't know, love. I_ do _know that I wish he would shut the hell up. If I hear him go on about how great Father is as a Drott one more time, I swear I will beat his head repeatedly into the ground._ Amelia sent back darkly. The dark thoughts didn't shock Harry. They figured long ago that they could possibly be Dark elves.

They noticed when they first started training individually with the ebrithil that they acted more like Moltagh than the other elves. And Moltagh was a Dark elf. It didn't take Harry two and two to put together the possibility of them being Dark elves and he immediately told Amelia.

At first, she was shocked and denied Harry's claims. On both sides of her parents were mainly Light elves. She grew up hearing about all the great things they've done and she wanted to grow up to be like them to. While Dark elves were accepted, they were usually avoided due to their short tempers and moodiness...much like how everyone treated Moltagh.

Harry sat for many hours to convince her that it was okay. He also explained how he came to the conclusion that they were indeed Dark. It mainly focused on how much more comfortable they felt around Moltagh than with the other elves. Finally, Amelia accepted the possibility and now, a year later, darker traits showed between the two.

 _I'll hold him down for you._ Harry sneered at the ebrithil as his back was turned. His thoughts and actions were a bit more darker than Amelia's. The reason why Hikki Staja's were the most feared and dangerous out of the Warrior types was because the natural magic coming from that type boosted the characteristics of whichever path fate has chosen for a person.

One would think that it would be a good thing, especially if a person was Light, right? No! Most Hikki Staja were, coincidentally, of the Dark. The type of power that came with being a Hikki Staja best fit only those of the Dark. Any Light elf that was a Hikki Staja unfortunately went insane a few days after their Choosing. It was almost like the role of Hikki Staja was made only for those of the Dark.

It would make since. Hikki Staja alfya saw more blood and death than the other two types. They were everywhere on the battle field. They were the shields for the others-because they were so strong. Most associated those of the Dark to...well, _like_ all the death. But that wasn't true. At least, not according to Iris.

Harry frowned, closing his eyes and cradling his jaw in his palms; his elbows on the table. _Tenebris omnia aequare non ad malum sicut omne bonum lumen non aequabo...fatum consumit...That's what Iris used to always tell me growing up. Is it true? I've never seen Moltagh any more viscious than a good yelled curse word...or a hundred. He never did anything that really made him come off as Dark, other than his mood._

Harry sighed. Moltagh was a bit of a touchy subject. A whole year later and still there relationship wasn't how it used to be. Harry wanted his crabby old friend back who cursed at him if his foot was even a centimeter off. Now, all he had was a quiet, almost emotionless, man who would silently correct him with a small nudge in the right direction. At least he was teaching Harry.

Harry knew it wasn't Moltagh's mood that made the man treat him like this. He had seen the large man talking and laughing...well, somewhat laughing, with the other ebrithils and alfya his age.

 _So, what did I do that made him treat me like this? The last time he actually talked to me, he was all happy-go-lucky and smiling. What happened?_ Harry wondered to himself. Since that day, he has spent many hours trying to decipher the reason why Moltagh's attitude towards him changed.

"Harry!" Amelia's annoyed voice sounded beside him; it would have scared him if Warrior training hadn't finely tuned his senses. He looked up to his soria (sister) standing beside him, hands on hips. "We are going to be late if you don't hurry up. Moltagh will rip us a new one if we don't get there on time. And then Blodhren will make us train for a extra two hours."

The two ebrithils had decided to do a joint training that day. It would seem that the training for that day was really important and the ebrithils wanted them to get as much training as possible. Therefore, they joined their training so instead of half days, Harry and Amelia would train together for a full day.

"No, Moltagh will rip _you_ a new one since he won't go near me if he doesn't have to." Harry grumbled, standing up to walk out of the dusty old room and towards the meadow.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, you drama queen. Just give the big guy some time. He'll come around at some point. Whatever is bothering him will soon be resolved, I bet you."

"Time? He hasn't spoken to me properly in _over a year._ I think that's more than enough time to think, Amelia." Harry clenched his jaw. It hurt him to know that his only other closest friend was treating only him like this.

"Yeah? Well, give him more time. If you really truly are his friend, then you can what years for him to forgive you-"

"Forgive me?! I haven't _done_ anything that needs to be forgiven." Harry interrupted, suddenly furious.

"Sorry, Harry. I know what you mean. But, just think-"

"Harry! Amelia! Come on, we are going this way." A cheery voice called out to them. They had made it to the meadow without realizing it and now Blodhren was calling them over. Blodhren was a Light elf, but he did have his Dark tendencies.

The man was a bit shorter than Moltagh, and a lot less buffer. His hair fell in deep, blood-red waves down his back and his hazel eyes constantly sparkled with joy. Blodhren was probably one of the most cheeriest alfa anyone could ever meet. Even though they were childhood friends, Blodhren and Moltagh were nearly complete opposites.

Speaking of the larger man, he stood next Blodhren; his arms were crossed and his was scowling deeply, like always. Except, when he greeted Harry and Amelia, he wouldn't look Harry and only mumbled his greeting to the boy.

Harry was slightly surprised when his heart gave a little wrench. He was confused by the feeling he had whenever Moltagh was near, but he was used to it happening. Something told him not to tell anyone, so no one knew he had these feelings-not even Amelia. He really wanted to tell her, but something held him back.

Abruptly looking up, Harry frowned as he recognized the area they were in. It was the path Harry and Amelia took every morning; it headed towards the Draumr Kopa, The Waterfall of Dreams. As they walked closer, Harry couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled him as he guessed what they were going to do.

"Alright, you two." Moltagh's rough voice called out to them. "See the waterfall over there? You're gonna get real associated with it today."

"Associated? What do you mean?" Amelia asked, looking cautiously at the waterfall. Blodhren stepped up.

"Basically, the two of you will learn to sync with the Istalri. Everyone has to learn this at some point, but you are so advanced that Moltagh and I agreed it would be best to do it now. The best way to get an alfa to sync with their element is through a life or death situation that nullifies the natural bond you have with your element." He turned to face the waterfall. "The Draumr Kopa runs the coldest water out of all of our land. it will do more than nullify your abilities; if you don't learn quick-"

"You die quick." Moltagh interrupted, looking at them sternly...Well, looking at Amelia sternly. "What you two have to do is stand at the base of the waterfall. There is large rock platform for you to stand on. Your goal is to sync with the Istalri, which will heat your body to the point that whatever drop of water that comes within a foot of your skin will evaporate into steam." He smirked. "That is, if you don't freeze to death first."

Harry and Amelia sucked in a shocked gasp. _What the hell? Does he want to kill us?_ Harry got from Amelia.

 _No, not you. Me...probably._ He sent back, sullenly. Amelia shot him a look.

 _Harry stop that. You are only hurting yourself. I told you to give him some time._ Harry sighed and nodded.

"Alright, then. When do we begin?" Amelia asked confidently.

This time it was Blodhren who smirked. "Now."

 _What. The. Hell._ Harry's teeth clashed together as he shivered. He'd been standing under the waterfall for over an hour and still hadn't been able to even summon the Istalri. He couldn't even feel its presence within him. It was as if he reverted back to the kid him before his initiation. Beside him, Amelia also stood shivering.

They hadn't even been able to connect through their link, the cold distracted them from being able to concentrate enough to connect. They tried holding hands, but about half an hour ago they stopped, instead opting for wrapping their arms around themselves to preserve warmth.

Harry let out a small, desperate moan in the back of his throat. He couldn't even open his mouth; he was afraid he would accidentally bite off his tongue if he tried to. Blodhren and Moltagh were cruel for doing this to them. Well, the ebrithil did warn them. Even said it was possible they would die.

 _But we're not ready for this!_ Harry thought viciously. He jumped as Amelia gave a loud cheer beside him. Then he felt the heat. He turned to look in shock at her. Steam surrounded Amelia, making it hard to see, but Harry could see the outline of her as she jumped up and down. His jaw clenched as he glared at her outline. He then heard Blodhren's voice.

"Great, Amelia. You can come down now. Since you got the feeling, being able to sync with the Istalri will come much easier than that. Follow me, we will begin immediately after you eat and get about an hour or two of rest."

Amelia immediately stopped jumping and Harry saw her head turn towards him. "H-Harry?" His jaw clenched tighter; he couldn't respond. "Oh, Harry. Don't give up, okay? You can't die on me. M-Moltagh will be here with you. I love you, bro." Her outline disappeared.

Harry would have slumped forward if he could, but he was frozen in place. Moltagh was just right there...but what would he do? _I bet it was his idea to start this early._ Anger and hatred filled Harry. He felt a flash of something warm build up inside, but then it was gone. _He_ knows _. He knows I have a hard enough time trying to control the Istalri. Why...why would he have me do this? Why won't I sync? How long have I been here? Two hours?_ Black dots began appearing in his vision and slowly the cold was taken over by numbness. _I'm supposed to be the Hikki Staja, right? Why won't it work?_

As the black dots completely took over his vision, Harry sent out one last thought. _Istalri...help me...please..._

_~~Harry is knocked out for this part~~_

Steam began billowing everywhere. Big clouds of white rolled over the water and engulfed the area. Moltagh stared, worried.

"Harry!" He called out, his voice filled with worry and concern. When the boy didn't respond, Moltagh burst into a sprint closer to the waterfall. The steam made it hard for him to see; so much more of it was there than there was for Amelia. He expected that to happen, Harry was so much stronger than the girl. But it seemed like there was much more than should've been there.

"Harry!" Moltagh shouted in relief, running towards the boy. His look of relief quickly changed to one of dread as he realized the boy was on the ground and unresponsive. The steam focused around Harry; the water didn't even reach a yard before it turned to steam. Moltagh could feel the blistering heat from where he stood.

He fell hard on his knees in front of Harry, sweat already running rivers down his face and back. He reached for Harry just to pull back with a surprised, pain filled hiss. Harry's skin felt as if it was on fire. Moltagh clenched his jaw and attempted to grab the boy again. It burned like hell but he had to get Harry to a healer. Moltagh ran quickly, cursing the waterfall for being so far from the town. He couldn't sync his own bond with the Istalri for fear of it affecting Harry somehow. Moltagh ran as if his life depended on it, which he felt as if it did. As if the beautiful boy in his arms was all that mattered.

The castle came into view; giving Moltagh a burst of energy and his legs pumped faster. Soon. he burst through the castle's heavy doors, cursing the ancient alfya who built the castle for not using their stupid magic to at least try to make the doors lighter. The last he remembered was calling out for help before everything went black; Harry cradled safely in his large arms, even as they blistered from the heat.


	7. A Weird Guest

Fifteen years old Harry sat, arms crossed and lips pouted. Twenty-four years old Moltagh sat across from him, arms crossed and faced scowled. The two glared at each other heatedly; both too stubborn and determined to let up.

They sat in the usual area used for Hikki Staja practice, but very much so unlike their usual practice days, Harry and Moltagh were immobile. Suddenly, Harry lost his patience.

"I can do it! Come on, Moltagh. It's been a whole year! I'm not in any danger. Let me try syncing again."

"I told you no Harry, and I mean it." Moltagh voice was deeper and gruffer than usual as his anger rose. He glared darkly at Harry.

Said boy threw his hands up in frustration, giving an exasperated huff. "Dammit, Moltagh. I am fine now. We're in a controlled environment and you're watching me. Nothing will happen. Not with you right in front of me."

"No, Harry. We will do some basic controlling lessons to build up your stamina and increase your inner will-"

"I don't need any bloody basic lessons! Your just freakin' scared-"

"You watch your mouth right now, boy." Moltagh growled, stepping up menacingly to Harry. "You know what? I _am_ scared. When I saw you lying there on the ground not moving, not even looking like you were _breathing_...I did get scared, Harry. I was scared you were _dead_. And you know what? I'm _still_ scared. I _can't_ have you die on me." He was breathing hard and stepped back, turning his face away.

"You are too strong, Harry. Too strong for your own good. You have to take it easy. Start slow, please. If you can't do it for me...then at least do it for your family. They were terrified when I brought you in. 'Mels wouldn't stop crying. Iris was so shocked, she only sat there staring at you. The Drott and Drottning prayed for you all day and night. I know it has been a year, but please Harry, you have to understand."

Harry swallowed the lump lodged painfully in his throat. He never, in all his time that he has known the man, seen Moltagh look so defeated, so... _scared._ Dark elves were usually more private with their emotions, accept for when around their mate. And yet...here was Moltagh, all torn up about what happened last year.

He took a shuddering breath and stepped forward, resting a hand on Moltagh's arm. He couldn't reach his shoulder due to his height, but at the moment, he didn't care. Moltagh wouldn't look at him, so Harry stepped directly in front of him. Moltagh's dark blue eyes met Harry's mix of green and black.

"I'm sorry. Moltagh, I didn't mean it. Okay, maybe I did a little. But I was _mad._ You know I almost get as bad as you when I get angry. I won't push you to let me try syncing again, okay? Ill take it slow, promise." Harry pleaded.

Moltagh scrutinized Harry, probably searching for a sign of a lie. He finally huffed out a sigh and engulfed Harry into his large arms. He huffed again, this time into Harry's hair, and then took a deep breath; breathing in Harry's scent and tightening his arms around the smaller elf.

Harry was slightly surprised, but let Moltagh do his thing. He remembered when he was younger, Moltagh doing the same to him and Amelia whenever the did something dangerous that they weren't supposed too and got banged up bad. They've both known the man since they were children, including him. Even back then he was a big meanie.

"Moltagh?" Harry asked as the man as he let go of the young alfa. Moltagh looked at him with an unreadable expression before producing an sneer directed at Harry.

"Well? I don't know what you're waiting for. Go train!"

Relief filled Harry and he happily complied, Summoning his bow and arrows. _Moltagh's back in business._

"Harry? Come on, wake up. Dad wants us." Harry only groaned and rolled over, attempting to block out the voice above him. "Harry!"

"Ouch!" Harry jumped up when a sharp pain filled his side. He glared at Amelia as he rubbed his side. She looked pretty in a flowing white dress with only one strap .

Amelia hit puberty soon after learning to properly sync with the Istalri. She now completely dominated over Harry's 5'6 height at a scary 5'8. which she constantly teased him about. She wore her tiara, which she hadn't worn in almost three years-claimed it got in the way during training; it pulled her auburn hair back to flow down her back. It was now almost at her waist. Her golden eyes were lined very faintly with kohl and what looked like crushed berry juice reddened her lips. The white of her dress made her already mocha skin darken and glow.

Many men courted after her, but she was at the moment dating some guy with the element Rae. Personally, Harry didn't like him. Rae bearers seemed to mysterious to Harry, talking in bloody riddles all the damn time . Not to mention he was a Light elf, which wasn't a bad thing...necessarily. But Harry knew his sister and her habits. Her crush on Moltagh had been lost somewhere in between last two years. Harry knew she wouldn't carry her crush with the man all the way through till they turned sixteen.

"Ouch! Dammit, Amelia. Stop it fore I rip your damn head off! I'm up." Harry growled, rubbing his head where Amelia hit him. He was definitely not a morning person anymore. Hadn't been for about half a year. He had suddenly woken up one morning, grumpy and cranky as hell and the mood stuck for every morning. Amelia was a bit more friendly, but also preferred to wake up later in the day. Harry had a theory that it was a common trait among Dark elves.

He wasn't sure if he and Amelia were Dark or not, but as the years passed, he distinctly grew moodier and moodier. He was quicker to angry and people had began to speak less to him, most only gave him a passing hello rather than stop and talk like they used to. Amelia told him on more than one occasion that he reminded her of Moltagh.

" _Harry! Don't make me dress you!"_ Amelia shouted in his mind from somewhere outside. He hastily dressed, but did so carefully. He knew had to nice or else Amelia would drag him back in and dress him as she wished. He gave a slight shudder.

" _And wear your crown."_

_"What?! Why?!"_

_"Dad says so. We have a guest or something."_

Grumbling, Harry donned the crown. It was similar to Ajihad, but significantly smaller in size. It was also much plainer; small diamond shards interwoven into the already weaved strands of gold. On the inner side of the crown, the word _Drottnu_ was carved delicately.

Harry exited the room, only to be stopped short my Amelia. She gave him a once-over and, surprisingly enough, nodded approvingly. She grabbed his hand and began to run towards the throne room. _"We have to hurry, Harry. We're already late. And to remember to call Dad...well, Farthen since we have to act 'professional'."_ Her tone implied the word 'professional' was accompanied by air quotations. _"We have a guest who is not from here so he might think it weird for a prince to not call the King 'father'. Got it?"_

Harry grimaced but nodded. He stopped mid-nod as he remembered that she couldn't see him at the moment. _"Yeah, got it."_

It wasn't that he didn't consider Ajihad as a father figure, he did, but it felt almost...wrong to call him father. Iris told him about his parents, how they died. Some wizard guy named Voldemort apparently hated Muggles and Harry's parents were opposed to his ideas about getting rid of Muggles, Muggle-borns, and Half-bloods. Harry agreed with his parents, as did Iris.

Amelia abruptly stopped in front of the large, ornate doors leading to throne room. She turned to him, wide-eyed, and put her finger to her lips. _"Try to stay silent. I know it will be hard for you, but please do try."_

Harry glared at her, but kept silent. No point in proving her point. Amelia smirked and gently pushed the door open. They were greeted with eyes of every Warrior in the _Sverdar Gedwey Ignasia,_ Ajihad and Visara, Iris, and some old guy with a wicked beard trained on them.

Harry felt Amelia tense beside him and he grabbed her hand reassuringly. They didn't look at each other, instead meeting the eye of every person in the room, heads raised. Harry paused when his eyes met Moltagh's; the an only raised an eyebrow at him.

Together they took a step forward, walking briskly to the front. The stopped in front of Ajihad and Visara; simultaneously dropping into a graceful bow. Eyes down respectively, they greeted the leaders.

"Farthen...Svit-Kona." They voiced as one. Ajihad chuckled above them and they looked up to see the approval shining in his eyes. They stood and sat in their designated seats, Harry beside Ajihad and Amelia beside Visara.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I am sure you are wondering who this man with the interestingly long beard is, no? He is, in fact, a wizard-" A few gasps went around the room. " _But_ he has come with a proposal. Mr. Albus Dumbledore? If you would, please."

Harry's back straightened and he trained his eyes on the old man. The air around the man felt weird, not bad...just different. _'Mels, can you fell his aura? Doesn't it feel weird? I guess wizard magic is really that much different from our own._ He sent to Amelia without looking at her.

_"For sure. I don't know why, but that old geezer creeps me out. That twinkle in his eyes are damn near sinister."_

_"You think? That twinkle is weird-"_ Harry was cut off as the man-Dumbledore-began to speak in old man-raspy voice.

"Alas, the rift between wizards and elves has widened considerably throughout the years. We are, in fact, two completely different races. But that does not mean we must be wary of each other. My proposal is that we slowly learn about the other race. Small steps taken to try and find unity between our races. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I propose that a few individual children of mine are allowed to visit our home, to learn of your culture-the truth about it rather than the rubbish the Ministry tells them in books. In return, you may send your own children to Hogwarts, of course with a most loyal and trusted guardian."

He stepped back and swept his eyes across the room before bowing to Ajihad and Visara. Murmurs echoed throughout the room, some angry and others curious. Ajihad smiled and stood.

"I, personally, think it is a good idea. As does my wife. But I have called you all of the _Sverdar Gedwey Ignasia,_ protectors of our home, to voice your opinion. Let it not be biased, but with the consideration of our home, our children. Now to cast your votes. If you do not mind, I would like to first hear the thoughts of my children." He turned to Harry and Amelia.

Slightly alarmed, Harry looked at Amelia, who looked back at him wide-eyed. They weren't expecting Ajihad to ask them separately. Amelia waved her hands in a 'come hither' gesture. With a conscious look to the crowd, Harry complied. His cheeks blushed fire red as he squeezed in beside Amelia in her chair.

"What do we do? I don't really care either way so I was planning on not voting; leaving it to the Warriors." Amelia immediately said.

Harry grimaced. "I planned to do the same."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Good going, fucktard."

"I resent that!"

"Children." Ajihad's voice was stern but when they turned to him, the amusement in his eyes was evident. "Your response?" They grimaced and turned back to one another.

"So?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"I guess not."

"Sure?"

"Yep, lets do it."

"Okay!" Harry turned back to Ajihad to raise two thumbs up at him before running back to his seat, his cheeks once again on fire. The Drott raised an eyebrow and turned back to the others.

"Okay, then. I'll take that as to yeses? Then we will begin with those that agree. All those who want to try something new, raise your hands."

More than half of the Warriors hands went up in the air. The others with their hands down grimaced or sneered at those with theirs up. As Harry scanned the crowd, he was happy to note that Moltagh had his hand up, as did Iris.

"Majority rules. Mr. Dumbledore, it would seem we have a year. It should be sufficient to send students over in about a year. I am sure you need time to arrange who deserve to come, as we also need time to prepare. I will send a few of my Warriors to your school to escort your students and guardians into Du Weldenvarden."

Dumbledore nodded his approval. "That will be more than enough time,. hank you for providing this opportunity. I believe my students will take great joy in learning more of your race."

"As will mine. Blodhren, Moltagh. Please escort Mr. Dumbledore out of Du Weldenvarden and provide navigation through the woods. The rest of you, dismissed."

Harry and Amelia immediately jumped up, their eyes on the form that made up Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, ah. Where are you two going?" Ajihad's voice stopped them.

"To go with Blodhren and Moltagh?" they asked simultaneously.

Ajihad rolled his eyes. "Only to the boundary, understood? Go any farther and I'll have your heads."

Giggling, Harry and Amelia ran off after the three fading forms. They easily caught up and squeezed between Blodhren and Moltagh to walk beside the wizard man.

"What are you two doing here?" Moltagh rumbled, glaring down at Harry, since Amelia was on the other side.

"Dad said we could come." Amelia called out to Moltagh.

"But only to the boundary." Harry shrugged.

"Besides, we only want to ask him a few questions."

"Aw, let 'em at it, Moltagh. Long as they are good, right you two?" Blodhren asked, eyeing them.

"Ye-es." They chimed. The wizard man-Dumbledore-chuckled and looked down t them.

"So. What do you two want to know?"

"What's it like being a wizard?" Amelia asked, sounding like a little kid. Harry told her as much in her head. She shot him a glare behind Dumbledore's back but he only laughed. Moltagh raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, used to Harry and Amelia's actions.

"Alas, I am afraid I don't know how to answer that. How would you answer if I asked you what it is like to be an elf."

"Easy." They said together.

"Oh?" Dumbledore looked between them.

"Yeah, its fun-"

"And calm, sometimes-"

"And the food is the best-"

"And there's always somewhere peaceful-"

"If you want to rest outside-"

"Though sometimes it can be boring-"

"But at some point, you find something-"

"To do. Even if-"

"You end up practicing-"

"With your element-"

"Which is fun-"

"Guys, guys. Would you quit it? _I'm_ getting a headache, so I know Mr. Dumbledore has one."

"On the contrary, it is very amusing. I have two boys at my school, twins, who do the same thing. Mischievous tricksters, those two."

"Really, what are their names?"

"Fred and George Weasley. Though I must say, they find amusement in calling themselves Gred and Forge."

Harry nodded, impressed. "Switching the first letters in their names, a twist on the twin name-switch."

"Indeed." Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling brighter. Harry unconsciously took a step closer to Moltagh, who looked down at him, surprised, before turning to the forest in front of them.

"Well, you two. Scurry on back home. You'll have the opportunity to asking more wizard questions next year." Moltagh made shooing motions at them.

Harry scoffed and Amelia scowled, but both did as they were told and made their way back to the castle. They immediately climbed to their room, a semi-free day from training waiting to be put to good use. Days like taht were hard to come by, so they took advantage of it and lazed around for the first time in...Svit knows how long.

Harry pounced on the bed, his clothes flying off his body and onto the floor. Amelia yelled at him for doing that a _gain_ but put his clothes away nonetheless. No point in changing into pajamas just to get out of the in a few hours for training.

Amelia instead left again, presumably to go find her boyfriend and Harry was left in blissful silence. He calculated the time it would take for Blodhren and Moltagh to escort Dumbledore through the forest and return; setting an alarm accordingly. Amelia would wake him up if they come back earlier.

Harry closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips, unknowing to the drama awaiting him the year coming.


	8. A Week Away at Hogwats

"Oi, Moltagh, the least you can do is smile." Blodhren called out. Moltagh replied with a quick middle-finger to-the-face. "God, you're such an asshole."

"Thank you." Molatgh sneered. Blodhren snorted at him and kept walking. They were, at the moment, on their way to Hogwarts. A year had passed and it was time to pick up some idiotic wizard and witch students who were just going to come and mess up something. Our they _would_ be once they found their way out of the fucking huge forest the bordered the school.

Moltagh personally didn't want some snot-nosed brats coming into his home just to gawk at them. But he had voted yes anyway, because Harry had. The boy had looked so curious and excited about the idea, as his parents were wizards and he wanted to learn more about them.

At the thought of Harry, a sense of pride and longing filled Moltagh. The little raven had only just went through his Masters of Fate ritual, along with Amelia. He was now a Master of the Istalri, relatively speaking. But that was not what made Moltagh so happy and proud...Harry as a Dark elf. Moltagh had seen the signs, but their had been many cases where the signs showed and the elf turned out to be of the Light.

He would have been proud of Harry either way, but he was _that_ much happier and prideful to know his pupil joined him in the Dark. Amelia also joined the Dark, though she was less happy about it than Harry and Moltagh. Her family was full of Lights and she wished to be also of the same. But Moltagh couldn't feel sympathetic for her; Harry's family was the same and even Iris, though she did have Dark tendencies, was of the Light and a Master of the Kopa...completely opposite to everything Harry was, and yet he was still happy. More than likely, Amelia was just craving attention; it would seem her boyfriend dumped after finding out she was Dark.

A giddy feeling filled Moltagh at the thought, though he did well not to show it. He wasn't happy about Amelia's lost, but of what it reminded him of. Harry was his mate, for sure. He had felt something during the ritual and he consulted the Drott about it.

Drott Ajihad did nothing but smile at him and pat his back, much to Moltagh's irritation. So he went to his mother, who got really excited for some reason. She was so excited, she couldn't properly explain to Moltagh what was happening. So, this time, he consulted the Dominance of Fate, which did nothing but give him a cryptic message. Something about intertwining souls and races coming together. All bullshit to Moltagh.

"Found an opening, I think!" Blodhren's triumphant shout pulled Moltagh from his thoughts. He scowled and turned to the Light elf. Blodhren beckoned him closer and he complied. "Straight ahead. Between the trees. Do you think that's the school?"

Moltagh looked where Blodhren indicated and saw a lot more grass, though greener looking and a something that looked like stone. Moltagh had the urge to just burn the whole forest down and it make it that much easier, but something about the forest prevented him from doing so. That, and Blodhren ripping him a new one for burning down the foliage.

"Only way to find out is to go and see, no? Couldn't hurt; we've been walking through this forest for hours, a few minutes more won't kill us." He shrugged his large shoulders and headed for the opening.

"Thought so." Blodhren said smugly as they stepped passed the trees to be confronted with a huge stone castle. Moltagh gave an impressed whistle, his eyes scanning the the castle; noting every detail he could catch. He glanced curiously at the little hut not far from where they stood. Smoke curled lazily from a half-collapsed chimney, indicating that someone was home.

"Let's ask whoever lives there." Without waiting for a response, Moltagh made his way over to the small hut. A small pumpkin patch sat on either side of the front of the house, creating a crude pathway in which Moltagh walked. Before he could knock, though, a large-sounding dog began to bark.

"Shut up, Fang. 'S somatt at th' door, ain' it. Hush up no'. ya mangy mutt." A large voiced boomed before the door was wrenched opened to reveal a very large, very hairy man looking down at him. A gasp beside Moltagh indicated that Blodhren had joined him.

"Ahem, hello. Please excuse us, we just came from that forest over there. We are looking for a Mr. Albus Dumbledore. Could you please assist us in finding him?" Moltagh tried to sound polite towards the large man without adding a sneer. He usually spoke with one.

The man stared in shock at him for a moment before snapping out of it. "Ah! Yes...Dumbledore. Imma guessin' ya have a meetin' wi 'im or somatt. Said elves a be comin' by lookin' for him, he did. Follow meh, please. Oh, I'm Hagrid, jus' so ya know."

The man-Hagrid-lumbered pass them and made his way towards the school. With a shared look, Moltagh and Blodhren followed him silently. They soon reached two large wooden double doors, most likely the school entrance. Hagrid pushed the doors open and kept walking. Moltagh and Blodhren followed along at a slower pace, looking around curiously.

It was a bit late, so the students were in bed already. Moltagh sighed in relief; he didn't want ignorant little brats gawking at him as they walked by, which he was certain they would. They reached a large gargoyle statue without a hitch.

"Botts Every Flavor Jell Beans." Hagrid said. Moltagh looked at him as if he was crazy, but the gargoyle came to life and jumped aside, revealing the stairs behind. Moltagh turned away before Hagrid could see his look, catching the half-hidden smirk from Blodhren.

"Alrigh', then. Go on up. He's up there waitin'. No need for meh ta go, no business up there, I be havin'." Hagrid gestured to the stairs and gave them a wave good bye before lumbering away. Moltagh stopped glaring at Blodhren long enough to eye the doors.

"Let's go." Blodhren brushed pass him and began to climb up the stairs. Moltagh rushed to join him and gave a startled grunt as the stairs began winding upwards. He took care not to show his surprise and only tapped his foot impatiently as the stairs took their time.

Soon enough, the stairs stopped in front of a large, ornate door. Sharing a glance with Blodhren before shrugging, Moltagh made to knock on the door.

"Enter." The disembodied voice of Dumbledore reached his ears, halting him before he could knock. Sharing another look with Blodhren, Moltagh readied himself and opened the door. Dumbledore sat behind a large desk covered in papers and trinkets and other, unidentifiable things. Eight others sat in chairs around the desk and a large phoenix rested in his perch, preening his feathers.

Moltagh grimaced, the eight others gawked at him and Blodhren just like he knew they would. Dumbledore stood with a smile.

"Ah, boys. Welcome to Hogwarts. I understand to make haste, but introductions are in order, I think. Everyone, please give your warmest welcome to Mr. Moltagh and Mr. Blodhren, our elfin escorts."

"What? _Their_ the elves? They look nothing like Flitwick!" One boy, with blaring red hair and ugly freckles shouted.

"Honestly, Ron. Obviously they are a different race of elf from _Professor_ Flitwick." A young girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth gave an irritated huff at the boy-Ron. "Please excuse him, sirs, he doesn't know when to shut his mouth." She shot a glare at Ron.

"Oi! I resent that, Hermione." Ron shouted, his face growing red as his hair and forcing his hideous freckles to stand out.

"Big word, Weasley. Is Granger finally rubbing off on you? I think we should begin to search for flying Muggles soon, Blaise." A tall blond boy drawled out, not even glancing at Moltagh and Blodhren. Moltagh stifled a snort. _I think I'll like that one._

 _"_ Children. The bickering, please." Dumbledore said, effectively stopping them. "Right, now for the introductions. Severus, if you would please."

A tall, lanky black-haired man stood; his cloak billow slightly. He was pale, making his deep black eyes stand out. "I am Severus Snape, Head of the Slytherin House and the Potions Master of Hogwarts. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He sat back down.

A thin black-haired woman stood next. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Head of the Griffindor House and the Professor of Transfiguration. Nice to meet you."

The blond who Moltagh thought was interesting stood. "Draco Malfoy, sixth year. _The_ Slytherin here at Hogwarts." He smirked.

A dark-haired boy beside him quickly stood and interrupted Draco before he could say something presumably insulting. "Hello, Mr. Moltagh, Mr. Blodhren. I am Blaise Zabini, sixth year. I am also a Slytherin." Moltagh looked closely at Blaise. Something about the boy drew him in. Blaise turned his dark eyes to him, and Moltagh could feel his heart beat faster.

"Well, I'm Ron Weasley, a sixth year Griffindor and proud. It's really cool to meet some elves. Flitwick doesn't really count." Moltagh tore his eyes away from Blaise, only to glare at Ron and his utter stupidity.

"Ron! Be polite. Oh, sorry, excuse me. I am Hermione Granger. I am in my sixth year and a Griffindor to my great displeasure, at the moment. She shot a glare at Ron.

The other four stated the same, but Moltagh zoned them out. He dreaded the up coming trip back to Du Weldenvarden. He would kill someone fi he had to go through the same thing throughout the trip. No doubt someone will spend the whole time asking him some complex question about their culture and he had the inkling feeling that it would be the Granger girl.

The other introductions went boringly, except for Luna Lovegood. A Ravenclaw or something in the same year as the others. But what caught Moltagh's attention-and also Blodhren's, as he was doing the same as Moltagh-was when she began to speak of Nargles and Wrackspurts. He wasn't sure how she found out about them. but Moltagh would be sure to find out. Fortuntely, going by the eye rolls and groans of the others, they believed that she was doing some crazy rambling.

Finally, it was their turn to introduce themselves, meaning it was nearing the time to actually leave. Blodhren went first.

"Okay, then. I am Blodhren Shatdra Hamylt, elf of the Light, and Warrior of my home. I have a bond with the Istalri..ah, fire in your language. It has pleased me greatly to know you all." He turned to Molatgh, who glared back at him. Blodhren's eys narrowed slightly and he quickly poked Moltagh in his side, quickly enough that the others didn't see it.

Grunting slightly, Moltagh turned his glare to the others. "Names' Moltagh Vitika Sabyas. Dark elf and also bonded to the Istalri." He smirked as the others jumped at the rumble of his voice. "I'd be lying if I said I was happy to be here accompanying a bunch of snot-nosed brats into my home."

Blodhren sighed beside him and Moltagh only widened his smirk into a grin in response. Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad...

Warning! Since they are less burdened with responsibilities after the ritual, Harry and Amelia are finally able to delve deeper into their more teenage selves so beware cursing, use of bad, corny jokes, use of nicknames, and other teenage blither

Harry sat glumly beside a irritated Amelia. He was bored to _death_ without Moltagh there. His substitute ebrithil was dreary Rae Master and spent more time droning on and on about meaningless shit rather than letting Harry train. Amelia wouldn't even come save him because she was still angry about turning out to be a Dark elf and let out her frustration on Harry.

The ritual was only a week ago and Harry _was_ bouncing around like a kid with a sugar rush. Until he found out Moltagh had to go and escort the Hogwarts students. He never felt that way before about Moltagh leaving, but now it wrenched Harry's heart to know that Moltagh was gone.

He didn't know what it was, but during the ritual he felt something kind of like a sharp poke in his head. Now he all of a sudden couldn't get enough of Moltagh. He was happier than usual around the large man and damn near depressed when he wasn't. He sorely wanted to tell Amelia about it, but her boyfriend had broken up with her for being of the Dark so she would likely rip his head off or something.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Harry! Stop moping about like some love-sick puppy who's mate died." Amelia huffed out at Harry, casting him an annoyed glare. Harry suddenly sat up and gulped, his eyes going wide. Was it possible that Moltagh was his mate? It would explain a few things, but Moltagh couldn't be _Harry's_ mate. They'd kill each other before anything could even happen.

Well, an alfa can't kill their mate, so they'd probably just end up beating each other black and blue. Both Harry and Moltagh were to hot-headed for their own good, and would more than likely end up constantly fighting about the smallest things. _And_ they were both Dark elves and would be moody majority of the time.

 _But...what if he acts different because I'm his mate? At least when we're alone...Moltagh does have his kind moments and that was before. Maybe we wouldn't fight as much as I think we would...maybe Moltagh's a good mate._ Harry thought, his expression going from gloomy to semi-happy.

"Oh? Are you finally snapping out of whatever daydream you're having?" Harry gave a little jump and focused on Amelia, who was smirking at him.

"Fuck off, 'Mels. I'm not in the mood." He snapped, glaring darkly at Amelia. She made a face at him, but stopped joking. Instead, sensing his turbulent emotions, Amelia curled comfortingly into his side; she had to scrunch up because she grew another inch, making her 5'9 whereas Harry stayed at his measly 5'6. Her waist-length hair was loose and a few curly ends brushed lightly against Harry's skin, tickling him slightly. Amelia's presence almost immediately dissipated Harry's more negative emotions and he let out a small sigh, sinking deeper into the couch and curling back into Amelia.

"It helps if you tell me what's wrong , Harry. You've been like this since Moltagh and Blodhren left. Did Moltagh do something?" There was no need for her to ask about Blodhren, the worst the ebrithil ever did to them was train them almost to death.

Harry shook his head. "No, he didn't do anything...At least, not directly, I think." Amelia looked up at him in confusion and he elaborated. "Since he's left I've been feeling...really sad. Even before he left, I barely could stand to be away from him; I definitely couldn't for a certain amount of time. And whenever he was around, even if he was just in the same room, mt whole mood would just drastically change. It wasn't as noticeable because I tried to be near him as much as possible without drawing suspicion."

To his shock, tears prickled in the back of his eyes and Harry had to take a deep, shaky breath before he could continue. "And now...and now he's _gone_ and I feel as if a part of me has been ripped out and it _hurts,_ Mels. I don't know what to do."

Her brow scrunching up slightly, Amelia sat up looking at Harry thoughtfully. "When did this begin, Harry?"

"Some time during the ritual, but before that I kind of already wanted to be around Moltagh. But I thought that was because he was my friend." Harry thought to the few times when he felt a pang in his heart whenever Moltagh snubbed him, but he chose not to tell Amelia about that; something just felt wrong about telling her.

"Harry...Did you ever consider that Moltagh might...be your mate?" Amelia said softly, concern in her eyes; jealousy right behind it.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I did. Just now, actually. When you made that comment about love-sick puppies."

"Right before you started daydreaming, then." She nodded seriously, though a smirk rested on her lips.

"I was _not_ daydreaming. I was thinking. What you said kind of...clicked, you know? It made me think, what if me and him really are mates? And if we are, would we fight all the time? I know for sure, sometimes Moltagh wants to throttle me, but usually I antagonize him on purpose. Me and him are both hot-heads; it would take only the simplest thing for us to end in a meaningless fight. What if he hates me for it?" Panic seized Harry and he began to hyperventilate.

Amelia laid a hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze. "Harry, calm down. If he is your mate, he won't hate you. Think rationally, do you really think Moltagh could ever really truly hate you? He cares about you just as much as I do, maybe even more. I mean, come on, the man has been in l-" Suddenly, Amelia gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

Harry sat straight up and stilled. Rigorous Hikki Staja training resulted in giving Harry the ability to make him almost statue like with the exception of the blood running through his veins. His breathing went almost nonexistent; the tale-tell rise and fall of his chest not even noticeable, his back straight as a ruler, and every muscle in his body tensed and ready. Amelia's reaction to her slip up, Harry wanted to know what exactly she was going to say that made her react so badly; it obviously had something to do with Moltagh.

Amelia, knowing Harry as if he was herself, knew exactly why he tensed up and shook her her head furiously. She stood up slowly and began to back away, her hands still over her mouth. Harry followed her with Predator's ease. If someone was to witness this, they would say it reminded them of a very hungry, very pissed panther, ready to go in for the kill.

Harry leaped gracefully onto Amelia, easily pinning her to the floor. He straddled her waist, one hand pressing her shoulder down and the other in the air, raised in a claw and poised for attack. His dark green eyes flashed dangerously; he narrowed them till only a very thin line of green could be barely detected from between his thick black eyelashes. "Tell. Now." He growled darkly.

Amelia paled, but shook her head again; a muffled 'no' coming from under her hands. A deep, rumbling growl emitted from Harry's chest and his hand flashed down in attack. A muffled shriek was pulled from Amelia as she writhed and twisted beneath Harry. He tickled her mercilessly, hitting all her hot spots.

Harry continued for a few minutes, unaffected by her gasping pleas. Finally, he paused; his the tips of his fingers brushed against her stomach. "Will you tell me, now?" He growled out, baring his teeth somewhat playfully. Amelia only panted, glaring up at him. Harry shrugged and resumed tickling her.

It seemed like hours later, but only half an hour passed before Amelia broke down. She held up well, only releasing her mouth to laugh as tears of mirth ran in rivulets down her cheeks. But finally, she caved; shouting desperate cries of 'okay' between laughs. Harry released his grip on her and rested both hands on his lap, but stayed straddled on her waist to prevent her from escaping.

"Let..me up...won't...escape...to...tired...can't...breath. " Harry swiftly stood, pulling her along with him. She leaned heavily on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath and Harry lead her to the couch, where she collapsed. Amelia gulped in air, brushing her hair away from her face; a thin film of sweat covered the both of them.

"Whew, Harry love. I think that's the most exercise we've gotten since Blodhren and Moltagh left." Harry just plopped down on the couch, glaring up at her. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Svit, Harry. I swear, if Moltagh finds out I told you...he'll never forgive me. I will castrate you to hell and back if he _ever_ finds out. I mean, if he even _suspects_ that I told him, Harry I will skin your dick and wear it as a necklace to your funeral."

Harry nodded, sitting up straighter. "Want to swear it Yawe?" Amelia eyed him critically, before slowly nodding. Harry removed his shirt as she unbuttoned hers enough to reveal her Istalri Yawe.

Swearing on Yawe was the ultimate, unbreakable vow. To break the vow, depending on how important it was, would either mean death or excruciating pain for the breaker. All it would require was two willing participants to draw blood and press the blood onto each others element Yawe, located on the chest and connected directly to the participants element, which did the magic to seal the contract. One participant will then recite the agreement and the other participant accepts.

Harry nicked his thumb and Amelia did the same. She pressed her thumb to his chest immediately, to prevent the blood from clotting faster, but Harry was hesitant. Years developed Amelia's chest greatly since the last time Harry fully saw her Istalri Yawe. Amelia rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pressing his bloody thumb onto her chest.

Almost immediately, Harry felt a strong surge of magic leave his body, traveling through his arm and straight into Amelia. From he gasp, he could tell the same happened to her just as he felt her familiar magic fill him. They locked eyes; neither of them had done this before and didn't know if that was supposed to happen. Harry gave a tentative nod to Amelia, it was too late to go back.

Amelia took a deep breath. "I, Drottningnu Amelia Gabrielle Desmondia, request you, Drottnu Harry James Potter-Desmondia, to keep what I am about to tell you from Moltagh Vitika Sabyas and anyone particularly close and/or associated with him. The information I am about to relinquish onto yourself is of vital importance and must be protected by whatever it takes, unless Moltagh Vitika Sabyas requests otherwise. Do you, Drottnu Harry James Potter-Desmondia, accept this agreement?"

Harry gulped. "Yes I, Drott Harry James Potter-Desmondia, accept your agreement, Drottningnu Amelia Gabrielle Desmondia."

Heat licked at his chest and at his thumb under Amelia's chest, It hurt badly, but Harry nor Amelia could remove their thumbs. They sat and suffered till the heat slowly disappeared. Harry pulled back and looked at his thumb in awe, rubbing his chest with his other hand; Amelia did the same.

Amelia looked up at him, her mood now somber. Harry's swallow was loud in the room. "Go on, then. What is it?"She took deep, shuddering breath.

"Harry...Oh Harry, love...Moltagh is in love with you. Has been since forever..."


	9. Blaise, Oh Blaise

Blaise was frustrated. For a week straight, he has had to deal with Draco's constant complaints, Hermione Granger's endless questions, Ron Weasely's nasty comments and glares, and bickering between the three of them; he didn't know who the other four were, but he heard of Luna Lovegood. Blaise avoided them and the red-haired elf- _Blodhren, I think his name is_ -and as a result, ended up spending most of his time travelling along with the other, much larger elf- _Moltov or something-_ and actually enjoyed the elf's company, once he got past Moltagh's moodiness. The elf was very funny when he wanted to be and, even though his appearance says otherwise, wasn't very violent or abusive as the Care for Magical Creatures book stated majority of elfin races were.

So far, Blodhren and Moltagh made up the only other race of elves that Blaise knew of-the being Flitwick-and neither of them showed any violent tendencies nor acted as if they were trying to hide any violent tendencies. In fact, Blodhren was bouncier than a first year on their first trip to Hogsmeade and Moltagh was just very large and very quiet. Blaise wasn't even sure if the two were capable of being violent.

"Oi! Why're we stopping?" Ron Weasely's loud voice pulled Blaise from his thoughts. He looked around and realized they had stopped in the middle of a clearing and the two elves were looking around cautiously their eyes narrowed. Moltagh shot a glare at Ron effectively shutting the Griffindor up.

Draco sidled up next to Blaise, his silver eyes wide and staring unblinkingly at the two elves. Blaise looked at him questioningly.

"Blodhren, that's the redhead, right? Well he was talking with Granger and suddenly stopped. The big one looked at him and he made some signal. Blodhren made us stop and that's when the Weasel made his unneeded comment."

They both jumped as Moltagh burst out cursing, presumably in their elfin language. "Barzul! We're this fucking close to home. Not close enough for the Warriors to be alerted, but damn. Fucking goblins. Blodhen do you think if you send out an alarm, they'll get it?"

The usually exuberant elf now looked grim and he clenched his jaw tightly. "No, it's not loud enough. But I think Harry or Amelia might feel it if I call out with the Warrior Yawe."

"No they wouldn't Harry isn't sync'd and Amelia isn't strong enough." Moltagh's eyes darted around and both he and Blodhren slowly backed up closer to the ten of them.

We have to take the chance, Moltagh. We can't fight Them and protect those ten. Magic doesn't work on them and none of them have weapons to even hold Them off."

"Alright, alright. Hurry up, They're almost here." Blodhren nodded and lifted his right hand. A marking on his palm that Blaise missed before began to glow brightly. It glowed so brightly that he and the others had to look away. When the light disappeared, Blaise turned back to see Moltagh catch Blodhren.

"Take it easy. Sync, would you. Go stand near the wizards; I got the first wave." Blodhren nodded and came closer to them while Moltagh went closer to the edge of the forest they were previously walking through.

"Okay, you guys. A pack of very feisty goblins are heading straight towards us. Their skin is to thick for your magic to pierce so don't try anything and be _very_ quiet. Their almost blind and rely on their senses of hearing and smelling. They are also luckily very stupid so Moltagh will distract them from us. I'm here just in case one figures it out. Please do _not_ try to run. If everything goes as planned, back up is on the way."

"Seriously, _don't_ do anything. That is, unless you _want_ your gut ripped open and your limbs torn from your body as goblin magic forces you to stay alive and watch as they eat you piece by piece. I'll tell you know, if your caught, that's it. The first thing they do it tear out your guts so by the time one of us tries to save you, you're already dead. We might as well save our energy to protect the others." Moltagh called over his shoulder.

Everyone paled and some gulped audibly. Moltagh grinned and suddenly a very long, very huge sword made completely of fire appeared in his hand. He waved it at us. "No worries, I got you covered."

Blodhren sighed beside us. "Don't mind him."

"So he's lying, then?" Ron squeaked out.

Blodhren turned to him. "No. But still, don't worry. We fight goblins all the time."

"Right. But not with 10 useless wizards you have to protect." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Blodhren shrugged. "As I said, if all goes as planned, back up is on the way."

" _If_ all goes as planned." The other Ravenclaw called.

Before Blodhren could answer, a low growl emitted somewhere in the forest, close to where Moltagh was. The large elf growled back deeply in response. More growls issued and suddenly dark shapes erupted from between the trees.

Moltagh leaped into action, his fire sword swinging quicker than Blaise thought was possible to move it. Moltagh was equally quick; his large body gracefully dodging and leaping around the larger, dark shadows. Acid green pools of what must have been goblin blood swiftly grew as Moltagh cut through the dark masses. More and more goblins appeared, soon nearly overwhelming Moltagh.

One exceptionally large goblin broke off from the mass and quickly made his way towards them. Someone behind Blaise whimpered and he was ready to do the same. The goblin had no definite shape and let off a horrible sulfur-like stench that made him gag and his eyes water.

Blodhren disappeared from beside them and reappeared next to the goblin, a sword like Moltagh's in his hand, but much smaller. He raised the sword high above his head, swiftly bringing it down as he ran next to the goblin. The dark mass split in half, acidic green blood gushing out. Blodhren appeared next to them, face grim and the sword still in his hand.

Very quickly, the clearing filled with goblins and both Moltagh and Blodhren were soon covered in the acidic green blood. Blaise voiced his concerns to the redhead, but Blodhren only smiled gently at him and said the blood did not bother them unless taken orally or in contact with their blood.

Both of them were tiring slowly, but there were so many goblins that it didn't take long for them to begin to breath hard. Blaise was extremely worried for them, surprisingly not for his safety but truly for theirs. He watched their every move, especially Moltagh's, as he was in the center of the carnage. Many times Blaise's heart thumped painfully as the elf came close to death.

Suddenly, he stumbled back as a dark mass appeared in front of him. He looked up and promptly paled under his olive tone. A goblin was crouched over him, its face was close enough for Blaise to see its very sharp teeth and the slobber running down a vague chin. The others had carefully backed away, eyes wide and McGonagall had a hold of the two Griffindors. Moltagh was definitely too busy and too far; Blodhren was closer, but equally busy.

Swallowing painfully, Blaise closed his eyes to face his very painful death. A gust of air went by and Blaise smelled a tantalizing scent of smoky pine and spices. He carefully opened his eyes to see only the blue sky. He sat up and looked around.

Other elves had suddenly appeared and slowly the dark mass of goblin turned into growing pool of green ooze. Blaise looked around for his goblin and instead found an elf with long, black hair standing over a pool of green ooze, holding a large bow made of fire.

The elf turned to him and Blaise let out a sharp gasp. The elf was...was...there wasn't any word to discribe how beautiful the creature in front of him was. Pale, pale skin covered taunt, strong muscles; taunting Blaise to come lick and nibble it red. Red, pouty lips begged to be kissed. A small, pixie like nose. High cheek bones; tendrils of hair curling around slightly pink cheeks...And a set of the most beautiful green eyes Blaise had ever seen in his life.

The elf walked forward and helped Blaise up. He marveled at how soft the elf's hands were. The elf smiled at him.

"Are you okay? None of the blood got on you did it?" Blaise could only stare. "Ah, in shock then. Well, anyway my name is Harry."

Blaise's eyes widened. _This elf is a man? It can't be...Not someone this pretty._ His eyes flicked down to the elf's chest, which was indeed flat and muscled. He looked back up at the elf- _Harry-_ as he started laughing.

"Oh, yes. I am a guy. Please, try not to give me any grief about it. Svit forbid that it happens enough at home. So, can you tell me your name?"

"Blaise." He croaked out, still staring wide-eyed at Harry, who's smile widened.

" _Blaise._ I like that." A shiver ran down Blaise's back as his name rolled off Harry's tongue.

"Harry! Stop getting distracted and do the big boom shot! There's too many of them to get out of here safely with the wizards!" A dark-skinned woman elf called out.

Harry rolled his eyes ans smiled again at Blaise. "You should back up some." He said softly. Blaise nodded and made his away back to the others, who were also staring at Harry. The elf smiled at all of them before turning to face the other elves, his gaze lingering on Blaise.

Harry hefted up his bow, aiming it without an arrow towards the main swarm of the goblins. "Warriors! Up!" Everyone paused fighting and looked to him. The elves suddenly pushed away whatever goblin they were fighting and jumped impossibly at the height of about thirty feet.

A ridiculously huge fire arrow appeared in Harry's hand and he notched it, his arms stretching to accommodate the large arrow. He paused, his entire body completely still. Every goblin was focused on him, their hair-rising growls growing louder and louder. Everything seemed frozen, Blaise held his breath in anticipation.

Harry released the arrow with a twang and almost immediately every single goblin went up in flames. Their shrieks and growls of pain filled the air and the tension broke. The elves landed gracefully and made their way towards Blaise and the others. This happened in a matter of five seconds.

Everyone behind Blaise let out a sigh of relief, reminding Blaise to release his own breath. Harry reached them first, joined a second later by Moltagh and Blodhren.

"Is everyone okay here? Alright then. Harry, nice shot, but you still need to work on how much power you release into each arrow. You were doing well before I left; what happened?"

Harry's face scrunched in anger, yet he still looked beautiful to Blaise. "It _so_ wasn't my fault! Our sub was that stupid, lazy-assed Rae Master who would rather listen to himself talk all day instead of actually teach us somethin."

"Yeah." The girl who called out Harry earlier came forward. "We tried to train, but he would stalk us, swear. We'd go out for our morning run and when we came back, no matter where we came from, he was also right there-"

"Waiting to spew so more of his crap!" Harry finished, a slight pout pushing out his bottom lip.

Behind Blaise, he could hear Weasley chuckle and whisper something about 'spew'. Granger hissed at him to shut up and a thump followed, presumably Granger hitting Weasley.

He turned his attention back forward as Moltagh sighed and shifted. "Alright, just be ready for Blodhren's Hell Training."

Harry and the girl groaned as Blodhren shot them an evil grin Blaise thought was nearly impossible for the elf to do. Moltagh turned towards him.

"And you..." He shook his head. "That was some impressive shit you did. Even after I descried to point exactly how you were going to die, you took it so easily. I know men twice your age who have done some crazy shit and would've pissed their pants when facing death by a goblin. Sure as hell wish you were an elf, would've made a hell of a Warrior."

Harry checked Blaise out, but not in a sexual way. "I saw it too, Moltagh. He would make a proper Warrior, but he doesn't have the magic for it." He shrugged. "At least while he's here, we can teach him some useful things. Just in case he ever runs into another goblin or something equally nasty."

Moltagh nodded. "Yeah, alright." He focused his gaze on the others, who were shuffling restlessly. "Alright, everyone. Let's get the fuck outta here, eh?"

 _This man is going to kill me._ Blaise thought as the dark-skinned man in front of him scrutinized every inch of his body with a frown. Going by the large gold-and-diamond crown on his head, the man was the King of Du Weldenvarden, the name of the elves home, Blaise had learned shortly after arriving.

It took them less than an hour to reach the borders of Du Weldenvarden and about another thirty to reach the outstanding castle. It was at least twice the size of Hogwarts and made out of complete diamond. Even Draco was impressed by the building.

They were led inside and immediately taken to what could only be the throne room. It was decorated in colors that were, ironically enough, the colors of the four Houses. A man, the same one who was now eyeing Blaise, was seated in a large, elaborate chair and woman sat next to him in a smaller, but equally elaborate chair. Another woman, who slightly resembled Harry stood next to them. Above them, and on tapestries on the other walls, was a strange symbol; an Egyptian eye resting between a crescent moon and sun.

The man, who Moltagh called 'Drott'-whatever that meant-welcomed them to Du Weldenvarden and gave a little speech. They were all given rooms and were fed-the food was almost better than Hogwarts-then left to get sleep after all the traveling.

Except for Blaise. Moltagh called him to stay, along with Harry and the other girl, who had introduced herself as 'Amelia'. The large elf described to the dark-skinned man what Blaise had did, facing a goblin, and then Harry stepped up and told the man his proposal. The man-Drott, whatever, had then turned a hard gaze on Blaise, making Blaise fidget and fear his life. Finally, the Drott looked away.

"Training, eh? I remember growing up, my grandmother used to tell me stories of how once a long time ago, alfya and wizards were friends. She told me of how wizards and witches were welcomed here the same for us in the wizarding world. I also remember her stories of wizards, thinking about growing stronger, came to us to train with our Warriors."

Everyone's eyes widened and many sharp gasps resounded throughout the room. Blaise frowned in confusion and looked at every one else. _Why's it so weird that wizards were here a long time ago? And they were...what was it? Warriors?_

Harry, noticing Blaise confused expression, attempted to explain. "Most elfin species are...very similar to how it is explained in your wizard books. Many centuries ago, all races were one; the only thing separating each race and species was physical characteristics and magical levels. But still everything was peaceful; this is the time Ajihad speaks of from his grandmother." Harry's face darkened. "Until one particularly greedy wizard wanted the power of the elves, who were the only race exceptionally powerful without the use of a magically innate object as a grounder. That wizard compromised the lives of every elf in existence.

In his attempt to take the power from many different elfin species, he made a miscalculation and, as a result, the magic of those elves-and all the others of that species, as we're all connected to our own species-went, in laymen terms, out of control. Similar to you wizards when you use your 'accidental magic' when angered, all the elves lost it completely. Elves are their own grounder, and their magic slowly ate away at their minds. The once intelligent creatures were left with only their very primal instincts and nothing else.

Unfortunately, because elfin magic binds elves of the same race as one-making them one large family-the...effect became hereditary and in today's society, the descendants of those unfortunate species are born feral. All of us, every race, are treated as animals and hunted because if that. We have to hide our Kingdoms with magic and use other races that live in the forest and are feral as protection, like the goblins. It one thing to began to allow wizards into our society with limits and restrictions, but another to teach one of our most sacred ways."

Blaise swallowed a lump in his throat, a sudden heaviness on his shoulders. Everyone nodded solemnly; their gaze on him. It saddened Blaise to know what they went through because of the stupidity of one man. And it angered him, to know of what the Ministry was doing, even though they were also in hiding for the same reason against Muggles. Blaise shook his head and took a step forward, suddenly knowing what he had to say.

"I-I am deeply regretful to know of what my race has done to your own." His upbringing prevented him from apologizing, as it was only an empty word with no true felling behind it. He saw the Drott look at him, surprised. "It angers me to know that the Ministry forces you into seclusion because of their fear, when we are made to do the same for fear of Muggles. It has come to my understanding of why you are all so reluctant to allow us into your home, to invade your trust, but I can assure you that I am _nothing_ like other wizards you would abuse this precious moment you have granted us. Just being here is enough, as I am unworthy-as a wizard-to learn of your ways." He bowed his head at the Drott in respect, something as a Pureblood he would never do.

A light touch on his arm made Blaise rise and he looked straight into the brilliant green eyes of Harry. The slim elf smiled warmly at him, making Blaise's heart skip many beats and his cheeks redden slightly under his olive tones. Harry looked up at the Drott, who still looked vaguely surprised.

"Blaise has more than proven himself worthy, Ajihad, despite his denial. I am all for returning to our old traditions, and no it is _not_ because I _like_ Blaise, Amelia." He said to the girl, shooting her a glare. Blaise's cheeks darkened even more and he looked at the floor. "I'm saying so because I want us to have peace like the stories say. I want us to get out of hiding from everything all the damn time and I know everyone feels the same. But it won't happen unless someone does _something_ ;just letting them into Du Weldenvarden isn't enough! We have to actually _trust_ them, not tolerate."

The Drott nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think you are right, Harry. It _is_ time for change, which is why when Dumbledore came to me with his proposition, I accepted. We need for wizards to trust us and for that to happen, we need to trust them." He looked at Blaise; his gaze no longer hard. "Alright, young wizard Blaise Zabini, during your stay here, you will learn the ways of a alfa Warrior. You will train along with Harry and Amelia, as they are most familiar with you and seem to trust you already. You will be learning under Moltagh and Blodhren, who are already Harry and Amelia's teachers and are equally familiar with you."

Blaise nodded and bowed again. "Thank you very much. I am in your debt."

The Drott laughed. "Nonsense. You won't be saying that after a day with those four." He nodded to the others.

"Father, can me and Harry teach Blaise our language? It would make it easier to train him." Blaise stared in shock at Amelia, who was apparently the daughter of the Drott. The King of Du Weldenvarden. Which made her a princess.

"Of course. Now, it is late and we should all get some sleep. Especially you three, what with training tomorrow and everything." The Drott gave them a wink and rose from his chair. "Moltagh, take Blaise to his rooms please."

Moltagh nodded and turned to escort Blaise out. Harry's eyes widened and he stopped Moltagh, still facing the Drott with a slight smile on his face. "Ajihad, can I take him? I know where his rooms are, so can I?"

The Drott rose an eyebrow. "Any particular reason why?"

Harry shrugged. "'Cause I would like to." He suddenly whipped around at Amelia, glaring. " _No, stupid."_ He hissed out, but it was said in words Blaise did not understand. The Drott only shrugged similarly to Harry's shrug.

"Fine with me, don't go sneak of somewhere and leave him stranded as a joke." As Harry opened his mouth to deny it, the Drott rushed on. "I know you and I know you have done it before to some poor kid who wanted a tour."

Harry hide a smirk and turned to Blaise, his smirk forming into a grin. "Come on, then." He grabbed Blaise's arm and bounded for the doors. It was soon that they were walking day the grands halls of the castle and Blaise was sneaking glances at Harry, marveling at his beauty.

Suddenly, Harry's gaze shot to meet his and for a moment, their gazes were locked. Blaise, blushing, looked away. Harry chuckled lightly beside him, subtly walking closer so their hands brushed together with every step. Blaise's heart was beating a mile a minute and very loudly; he was afraid Harry would hear it.

Blaise was confused. He never felt such a way for anyone before, but, then again, he never met anyone as beautiful as Harry before. Draco was very pretty, but in a _really_ masculine way; very tall and muscled from Quidditch, strong lines everywhere. Harry was also masculine, but his beauty was very feminine. His body was a hard in some places, but soft in just the right ones. His hips were slightly curvy and his waist was slim. His face had strong lines around his jaw, but was softened by his plump cheeks, large eyes, and plush lips. The way he walked carried a feline grace, on the balls of his feet and with a slight sway of his hips.

At Hogwarts, Blaise had considered himself nothing-sexual, as he wasn't overly attracted to either gender or any particular person of either gender. He wasn't even much of a sexual person; never much of a masturbater, rarely did he have morning wood, and he never had a wet dream before. But Harry...Harry ignited something he only heard the others speak of. In fact, he wasn't far from jumping the elf if he knew he wouldn't get his ass beaten...and because it was wrong.

Harry cleared his throat as Blaise walked past him. Blushing yet again, Blaise turned around to see Harry stopped at a intricately designed door, smirking over at Blaise. He was so immersed in his thoughts, the young Italian didn't realize. He walked quickly back to Harry, who quirked an eyebrow before turning the doorknob, pushing the door open. He stepped aside to allow Blaise in first.

Blaise gave a quiet gasp upon entering the room. It was clearly a man's room, mainly in dark woods and greens. The first thing he noticed was the large floor to ceiling windows that made up the wall to his left. They were similar to the ones in the throne room, but on a less quantity. Harry, who had walked in behind him, caught him looking and smiled.

"Our culture has the belief that we all came from the Great Svit-Kona, the Mother Earth and that we should all be one with nature. Majority of the castle is the diamond glass that makes up the windows; on the outside you can't tell because they were designed for privacy. You can see out, but others can't see in." Relieved, Blaise nodded and stepped in farther.

He next noticed the huge bed pushed in the middle of the wall across from the windows. It was made of some dark, smoky wood and looked very sturdy. A green and black comforter covered the bed, two plush pillows to match, and black sheets that looked like silk. A dresser made of the same wood was on the wall across from the door, a long mirror atop it. A door near the dresser more than likely led to an en suite bathroom.

The walls were a deep brown and the lush carpet, green to match the comforter. Two large, plush, black armchairs faced the windows; a coffee table in swirls of green and black in front of them.

It all reminded Blaise of Harry's eyes, the combination of black and brilliant green, and he was somewhat comforted by that fact, much to his own confusion. A tap to his arm turned him to Harry, who looked at him expectantly. Blaise smiled widely.

"I like it. It's very...soothing. Rooms like this makes a guy want to never leave for anything. I-Thank you for everything."

Harry returned his smile with one that would put the sun to shame. "It's all no problem. I want you, and the others, to be comfortable during your stay. I'm glad you like the room." Suddenly, Harry took a step and was right in front of Blaise.

Blaise blushed deeply, _again,_ as Harry came even closer; leaning against Blaise and his mouth right next to Blaise's ear, hot breath blowing softly on it as Harry spoke. "Atra du evarinya ono varda.(1) Se ono slytha waise ilia.(2) Goodnight, Blaise."

Then he was gone, the door closing softly behind him. Blaise swore he would have a heart attack before they went back to Hogwarts. He swallowed and took a deep breath, looking down at the suddenly aching bulge in his pants. He sighed, willing it to go down before he stripped, carefully laying his robes on one of the armchairs, and climbed into the bed.

The sheets were, in fact, silk and soothed Blaise's heated skin from Harry's close contact. As he closed his eyes, an image of Harry laying on the bed, in nothing but his skin and his eyes half-lidded. Heat rushed down below and Blaise sighed again, rolling over and pushing his boxer briefs slightly down.

_This is going to be a very long night..._

1\. Atra du evarinya ono varda-may the stars watch over you

ono slytha waise ilia-may you rest easy (roughly translated)


	10. Keeping it Cool

A huge, fox grin was on Harry's face as he skipped to his and Amelia's room. His sister looked up as he entered, already dressed and in bed with a book in her hand. She was probably reading, but at the moment, she looked more interested in Harry.

"What's got you so happy? Please don't tell me you really left that Zabini boy in the hall."

Harry's grin widened and he shook his head. "No, but I think messing with him is going to be fun. He's cute when he's flustered." Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? The infamous Harry 'I don't find anyone attractive or a potential fuckbuddy' Potter thinks someone is cute? The world must be ending." Harry laughed and jumped on the bed, mock punching Amelia. She joined his laughing and punched him back.

Harry pretended to be actually hurt, clutching his arm and falling back on the bed. "Oh ow, Amelia. Why'd you have to get so strong. Svit, you almost broke my arm." He fake pouted.

Amelia snorted and fell back next to him, her forgotten book on the floor. They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each others company. Amelia lolled her head over to look at Harry. He looked back at her, a faint smile from earlier still on his lips.

"Harry...about what I told you...about Moltagh-" Amelia began hesitantly. Harry's smile diminished and he sat up, the beginnings of a frown pulling at his lips.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that, Amelia." She sat up with him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know, Harry. But he's back and well...you're showing interest in Blaise. But before that, you were going crazy about Moltagh being gone for so long. It's like...I don't know, you like them both or something." Harry tensed.

"Are you implying that they both my mates?" He said sharply. "Because we talked about how it's possible Moltagh might be my mate, on many occasions if I recall. And now you're telling me I'm showing interest in Blaise-"

Amelia sat up. "No! I...oh, I don't know Harry. You're so fucking weird, I wouldn't doubt it a second if you had two mates." She gave a small chuckle.

"That's not funny, Amelia!" At Harry's childish exclaim, Amelia burst into uncontrollable giggles. Harry remained stoic for only a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips, before he joined Amelia in her giggles.

"Ok...ok...So...just think about it. What if you really do have two mates? Harry, it doesn't make any sense for you to not have any interest in _anyone_ and then suddenly, after the ritual, you're crazy over Moltagh and then some wizard you only _just met_ comes and your giggling over him." Amelia became serious.

Affected by her somber mood, Harry straightened. "I don't know, Mel's. I've never heard of anyone having two mates, let alone a wizard mate. Maybe it happened a long time ago, back when elves were stronger and had good relations with wizards...We can ask Ajihad tomorrow."

Amelia sighed. "Okay. Let's get some sleep. Blodhren's going to work us to death tomorrow."

"Yeah." Harry made to get under the covers, but Amelia stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't. Get your ass into a shower and put on some pajamas; you're not getting into this bed!" She shrieked at him. Harry frowned.

"Come on, 'Mels. I'm _tired."_

"I don't care if you're about to pass out. You will take a shower, even if that means you end up falling asleep in there!"

Harry sighed and grumbled, but complied. Amelia wasn't one to bluff.

"Amelia, you're on tour duty with Tierra for the wizards."

"What?! Why do I have to do anything with that stupid Earth bitch?!"

"Hey! I'm not so keen on working with a slut either."

"The fuck?!"

"Amelia!" Moltagh boomed, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder before she could burn Tierra's face off. Tierra only stood there, looking smug. Blodhren was standing next to the dumbfounded wizards, laughing his ass off.

Harry was up hiding in a tree, trying to hold in his laughter so he didn't get caught. He was up in the tree for the exact reason Amelia was fussing over. He saw Moltagh dragging Tierra towards them before Amelia did and promptly hid. Harry knew if he was anywhere near that stupid bitch, she'd be dead before the day was even halfway over.

For those of you who don't remember Tierra, recall chapter four. She was the know-it-all bitch, only a few months older than Harry and Amelia, who took any chance to comment on their slighter frames. Before they were even initiated into the _Sverdar Gedwey Ignasia,_ Harry and Amelia knew and hated Tierra, with likewise emotions from her. No one really knows how or why they do, let alone themselves, but it is a widely known fact in Du Weldenvarden.

"Hey, Mels!" Harry called down. Everyone except Moltagh and Blodhren jumped and looked up at him in surprise. "Good lu-uck!"

 _"Fuck_ you, Harry! That's why you climbed up into the tree, wasn't it!"

Harry laughed. "Yup!"

"Harry, Amelia, enough playing around. Harry get down here." Moltagh said, glaring up at Harry. The large elf had been in an extremely bad mood since he came back from Hogwarts and many avoided him more than usual. Except Harry, who acted no different than usual, if a bit more happier.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Harry saluted and gracefully dropped down to the ground with a silent rustle. The wizards looked at him wide-eyed, some in astonishment and some with fear. Harry was pleased to note that Blaise was one of the few who looked at him in astonishment.

He turned to Moltagh. "What'll I be doing today?"

"You'll help me train the Zabini kid. Svit knows how horrible you've probably become without me and Blodhren here to train you."

"No fair! How come he gets to train while I'm stuck with it?" Amelia whined, pointing at Tierra. Tierra glared at her and was cut off by Blodhren before she could start another argument.

"Because, Amelia, you know how important it is for Harry to get his abilities under control as soon as possible. It's already dangerous that he's a Hikki Staja, but he is also a Dark elf. That automatically makes him three times stronger than the average Warrior. Don't worry, Mels, you will also begin your training soon."

Amelia huffed and looked away. "Fine."

Blodhren smiled beautifully at her. "Thank you. Now, could you please take Tierra with you? The tour is simple. Just one of the castle and around the grounds. _Do not_ go past the line if trees, Amelia." His eyes grew slight cold and menacing. "I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Amelia grimaced at Tierra and then turned to smile at the wizards. "Could all of yo ufollow me please? No worries, I don't bite."

Amelia and co disappeared towards the castle, Tierra grumbling and trailing after them. Harry turned to Blodhren.

"Was the dramatic scare tactic really necessary?"

Blodhren smiled at him, baring his teeth. "No. But it was funny to see the looks on their faces."

A small sound beside Blodhren brought Harry's attention to Blaise. The boy wizard was slightly pale under his dark complexion and he carefully stepped away from Blodhren, his purplish eyes darting back and forth from the elf to Harry.

Moltagh rumbled out a laugh, the first one Harry'd heard since the man's return, and looked at Blaise with interest. Jealousy and anger bubbled in Harry's chest.

How _dare_ Moltagh treat Harry so coldly that day before, barely acknowledge his presence then, and then so blatantly show interest of Blaise?! A wizard! It did not matter to Harry at that moment that he also showed interest in Blaise, and he glared darkly at Moltagh before wiping his face completely blank of expression. He did not want Moltagh to notice his mixed up feelings for the larger man, or give him mixed messages and think he was angry for Blaise.

Harry's head began to hurt at all the emotions and thoughts passing through and he grumbled, turning away and began heading for the small clearing the forest he'd been using as a training place for the past twp days, hiding from the Rae master that was their sub.

"Harry, where are you going?!" Moltagh called after him.

Harry gritted his teeth. _Now_ he pays attention. "I'm going to train!" He called over his shoulder. "You better hurry if you carry to join me." He stomped off.

Still in hearing distance, Harry clearly heard Blodhren's question.

"What'd you do to make him so angry? I really hope he isn't taking after you and become this grumpy little mess."

"I don't know." Was Moltagh's rumbled reply. "But I'm not going to find out either."

Hunching his shoulders as Blodhren snorted a laugh, Harry snarled low, giving himself a mental head shake.

_Get it together, Harry. You've never acted like this before, especially towards a person, so don't start now. Keep it cool._


	11. A Lot of Confusion

Blaise looked between Moltagh and Blodhren in confusion. After Harry stormed off for seemingly no apparent reason at all, the two elves had joked for a moment, then suddenly grew serious, looking towards the direction Harry went.

As they walked through the forest, following Harry's path, Blaise kept glancing at Moltagh and Blodhren, who were a few steps ahead of him. Moltagh was scowling as usual, but it seemed a bit more intense than usual. Even stranger was Blodhren's expression. The elf usually wore a cheery expression, but now he was frowning, his brow creased in thought.

It was strange, their reaction to Harry's outburst. The two seemed used to the way Harry was, if going by the way they laughed at him. But then it seemed like something occurred to them and with a look, they suddenly became serious, in Moltagh's case extra grumpy and moody. Blaise's guess was that there was something behind Harry's outburst, not just a spontaneous occurrence. And they knew what it was, even if Harry might not've. Blaise certainly didn't.

They walked in silence the whole way, but it wasn't a long walk. It wasn't long before they heard a familiar _thwack_ of a bow, assumedly Harry's. The sound repeated in a quick succession, so fast that the sound almost blended into one.

Then they were in a small clearing and there stood Harry, looking confused and angry at the same time. He was on one side of the clearing, holding his regular bow, not that huge one he had during the attack, and on the other side of the clearing was a very small target, covered in many fiery arrows though not catching fire itself.

Blaise gaped as another arrow appeared in Harry's hand and he shot the arrow so fast that Blaise only saw a blur. He did it three more times in less than ten seconds and would've kept going had not Blodhren stopped him.

"Harry, enough." The red-haired elf stepped towards Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder.

For a second, in thought Harry would shrug off Blodhren's hand, but he relaxed. His bow disappeared and he turned to face us, his face closed off, and Blaise's eyes widened at the darkening of the young elf's eyes. His conflicted emotions, though not appearing on his face, was most obvious in his eyes. Blaise's own eyes widened impossibly farther as Harry glared at Moltagh before marching to stand directly in front of the large elf.

Harry squinted at Moltagh, who stared impassively back at him. They were both tense, as if they were ready to jump each other. Which, Blaise was beginning to believe, they were. But it seemed to him that he was the only confused one; Blodhren was only looking on smugly with his arms crossed. Something was definitely up, but Blaise wasn't one to pry. He just hoped that whatever freaky elf thing that was going on didn't end up involving him.

~oOo~

Blodhren smirked as he watched his best friend and his youngest, strongest pupil face off, crossing his arms. The _Wryda_ was correct in putting the two together, in his opinion. They would push each other and push each other, no regard for the other's temper, until whatever goal that was strived for is accomplished. Blodhren wasn't sure what was going on in Harry's crazy head, but he did know that Moltagh was trying to get the young Dark elf to accept their bond. It should have been easy for Harry to recognize Moltagh as his Bonded, and yet the young one still hesitated. From what he heard from the gossiping servants, Harry had went into a slight depression after Moltagh and himself had left for Hogwarts. A sure sign that they were Bonded; it had to be. The only way Harry wouldn't have already accepted Moltagh was if…there was another they were supposed to be Bonded with.

But who? Blodhren frowned. Growing up, Harry was never a child to really play with the others and make friends, a trait that has followed him into maturity. There wasn't many who the boy knew and the _Wryda_ would not bond two who unfamiliar with another. The only way they would do something like that was if—… Blodhren's eyes suddenly widened and he turned to look at Blaise, who was watching Harry and Moltagh with faint concern—…was if…an elf was to only meet their Bonded later on in life. He blinked. It finally made sense; Harry's abrupt interest in the young wizard. Harry wouldn't usually take so much time over a simple instance where someone showed a moment braveness during a ghoul attack, no matter how rare that was. And the Drott must know as he so easily gave in to Harry's wishes.

Blodhren smiled at three, a devious smile on his face. Had either Harry or Moltagh seen him, they would've immediately avoided the elf. But Blaise happened to glance at the red-haired man at just that moment, and to say the least, his curiosity was piqued.

~oOo~

Inwardly, Amelia groaned as the Earth bitch droned on and on about the most boringest things. She wondered how someone could make _their home_ seem so boring. There were so many things that girl could talk about. What the hell was Moltagh thinking putting _Tierra_ in charge of the tour? Amelia knew that she and Harry would do a _way_ better job. She sighed and trailed behind the rest, making sure no one got any ideas and wandered off somewhere.

_ "Mels?" _

Had it been anyone else, they would've reflexively looked up when their name was called, but Amelia was far trained against doing such things.

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "How's life with Tierra?" _

_ "Not funny Harry. It's  _ so _boring."_

_ "Better than over here. I pissed myself off at Moltagh and now he's ignoring me in favor for Blaise and even though I know he supposed to in order to train the kid, I can't help but be pissed. And I think Blodhren's up to something but I can't guess what."  _

_ "Harry, you need to confront your feelings for Moltagh. That man is your mate, I'm telling you. And about Blodhren, stay on your guard around him. Svit knows he's scarier than Moltagh on any day when he gets to thinking about things."  _

_ "But it doesn't  _ feel _right. And it's weird because I get the same felling about Blaise—."_

_ "Oh! Harry, I'll talk to you later."  _

Amelia grinned at the human wizard that slowed down to walk beside her. He was the tall, white blonde one who held himself as if he was royalty but Amelia knew that the wizards had no such thing, per se. The boy was tall and lightly muscled and beautiful in his own way. Amelia couldn't help but admire the way the sunlight bounced off his hair, making it look near silver, or how silver his eyes actually were, or the power and grace he walked, or the way his muscles showed when his clothes moved in just _this_ way.

He glanced at her and grinned, making her own widen. "You look bloody bored back here."

Amelia arched a brow. "I could say the same for yourself."

He snorted. "This has to be the one place I have ever been to that captured my interest, but have such an abysmal tour guide. I actually believed it was not possible until today." They shared a laugh.

The boy stuck his hand out to Amelia. "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Amelia grasped and shook his hand with a grin. "Dragon, eh? Powerful name. Drottningnu Amelia, at your service."

His brow creased slightly in confusion. "Drot—dron—?"

" _Drott—ning—nu._ Or you if you prefer, it simply means Princess in English. _"_

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're the Princess? I thought there was uncanny similarity between you and the King and Queen."

"Yeah, my mom and dad. And Harry's my brother, the Drottnu—Prince."

Draco blinked. "Harry…is Prince here?"

Amelia gave him one firm nod. "He and his grandmother were…adopted into our family; I was friends with him since he came here."

He looked away. "Interesting. It would seem no matter where he goes, flourishing life follows."

Amelia's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the name 'Harry Potter' is quite famous in the Wizarding world."

"Oh really?" Amelia grinned mischievously. "Do tell…"

~oOo~

Five exhausting hours later, Harry stumbled to his bed and collapsed. He wasn't physically tired—that was nothing but a warm up for him, but Blaise was out cold—but emotionally. He was feeling insanely conflicted about his emotions for Moltagh and also somehow, Blaise. It didn't make much sense to him. He was restless unless both Moltagh and Blaise were near him, and would suddenly explode if the two were together and Harry wasn't with them. He got yelled at by Moltagh twice and Blodhren hit him upside the head with the flat of his sword in irritation, but seemed amused by what was going on. Harry had the inkling feeling that Blodhren at least had an idea about what was going on, but wouldn't risk going to the nearly insane elf to ask. But…he was getting horribly bothered by his mood swings. He was proud of his ability to stay calm in any situation, something Moltagh _used_ to compliment him on—or as close as the grumpy man could come to complimenting—and loathed his wishy-washiness. With a huge sigh, he pushed off the bed and left his room, determined to find the red-haired elf.

He found Blodhren at his home, singing a tune softly as he cleaned his blade…blades, leaving the door wide open. Harry cleared his throat, knocking on the frame, and Blodhren looked up, smiling when he saw Harry.

"Hey Harry." He set his blade down. "Come in, come in. Don't be shy. I won't bite you…hard."

Harry scoffed at the prospect of Blodhren, the notoriously known germophobe, biting anyone and sat down in a comfy looking chair. Blodhren could afford a bigger house, but he loved his little quaint cottage and to be frank, Harry wished to live in a house like it someday. Sometimes the castle was just… _too big._ It drove him insane, which was why he spent most of his time outside.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Sitting forward, Harry licked his lips. "I have…a couple of questions for you."

Blodhren leaned back in his chair. "Okay, shoot."

"It's about…well, I just can't understand why I keep feeling this way around Moltagh and Blaise."

"Well, that's not much of a question." At Harry's glare, Blodhren laughed. "Okay, okay. It's actually rather simple, Harry. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out."

"Excuse me. I'm kind of going through a lot of turmoil; too much to be thinking about _why_ this and _how_ that."

"Sorry, sorry." The red-head grinned ruefully. "We'll start with the simplistic then. Harry, Moltagh is your mate, through and through. Everyone knows it."

Harry nodded once. "I figured as much."

"Good. Now, here's the complexities. You know Moltagh is your mate; I think Moltagh knows. Or at least he better. _But…_ neither of you have felt the urge to consummate the bond. Why?" The man grinned. "One reason. Harry, my dear, you have another mate."

"Wh-what?" Harry swallowed hard. "But…how is that even possible?"

Blodhren shrugged. "How is it possible that you are a _Hikki Staja_ when it's a proven fact that only one can exist during a single Drott's reign? How is it possible that you and Amelia, not related by blood, can talk to each other?" He grinned at Harry's surprised look. "Yes, I know. I won't tell anyone."

Harry relaxed. "Thank you."

"No problem. But what _is_ your problem?" Blodhren grinned. "You have to find out who this 'other mate' is. And I think you have an idea, yes?"

Green eyes widened and Harry gasped, nearly falling from his seat. "Not—not Blaise, is it?"

"You tell me. I'm sure by this point you've found it quite strange how interested you are in that boy. Your emotions have been in turmoil since he arrived, no?"

Harry nodded firmly, but absently. His mind wasn't there, but deep in his memories. Before he met Blaise, he could only think of Moltagh; being near the man, pleasing the man…other, much more embarrassing things, but something felt not right to Harry. Incomplete. And when Blaise appeared, the empty sensation filled. With Harry's confusion and sporadic anger, that is. Alone with the wizard, Harry's attraction to him was prominent, but put Moltagh into the picture and, while Harry still felt his attraction, it was accompanied by burning anger.

"Harry?"

The raven looked up. "What of my anger, then? Why do I feel that way when both Moltagh and Blaise are around at the same time?"

"Because, Harry, your subconscious recognizes them, even if you don't, and can't understand why the bond hasn't been set. You feel angry simply because you _want_ them."

"Want them?"

Blodhren glared at him. "Sex, Harry. To consummate the bond, the three of you have to have sex together. Your anger is just a bunch of sexual tension mixed in with your worry of being attractive enough for your mates."

Harry bit his lip and looked down. "How come you know so much?"

"I'm older, cooler, smarter, and awesomer than you." The red head grinned smugly. "I know everything."

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes with a grin and stood. "Thank you, Blodhren."

"Anytime, Harry. I'm always here…or not."

Harry shook his head a left, swiftly making his way back to the castle. Odd of all odds, he bumped into Moltagh. Literally. The large man caught him by reflex, quickly pulling him into a hard body.

"Moltagh?" Harry's voice was muffled by the man's shirt.

The elf pulled away, but his hands stayed around Harry's waist. "Harry? What are you doing up? I'd expect you to be in your room knocked out right now."

Harry tried for a nonchalant shrug. "Couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. Have you seen Amelia?"

"No. I just came from speaking with the Drott."

"Ajihad?" Harry wondered what the two spoke of. There was no doubt in the kingdom that the Drott had a favor over Moltagh. "What were you—?"

Harry was cut off as Blaise wandered by, looking half-asleep, only to jump on surprise upon nearly crashing into Harry and Moltagh…who's hands slid from Harry's waist. But Harry paid no attention to that—for the moment—and focused on keeping the anger bubbling in his chest away. Now that he knew _why_ he felt the anger, he felt as if he needed to control it so that he could work out a way to explain to Blaise the whole mate thing and then track down Moltagh and get the grumpy man to concede the fact that he and Harry were mates.

"Oh. Hey, Harry, Moltagh…wh—what are you two doing up?"

Moltagh raised a brow. "I could ask you the same. The both of you."

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush darkening his cheeks. "I, uh…couldn't sleep. It's weird, because I feel exhausted, but I can't fall asleep."

"Something on your mind, then?"

"Uh, well…" Blaise shot a glance at Harry, then quickly looked down. "Not really."

The glance wasn't unmissed by Moltagh. "Harry? What did you do?" He said in a warning growl.

Harry blinked in surprise, making an indignant sound. "Nothing! Why did you automatically assume _I_ did something?"

"Because you're _always_ doing something. Every day, you have a new prank, a new person."

Crossing his arms, Harry scowled at the man. "Bullshit. I don't prank someone _every_ day."

"Uh…" Blaise tried to insert. "It's not Harry's fault." Both volatile elves shot him a dark glare, effectively shutting him up. Harry growled at Moltagh, stepping up to the man and poking him in the chest.

"You listen here; you don't know _anything._ So _stop_ trying to act as if you do. Even I was the reason why Blaise couldn't sleep, you don't know if because I did something _bad_ to him. I also just happen find it very offending that you automatically think so much of me to assume that, if anything happens to someone, it's because _I_ pranked them, or something of the like."

Moltagh's lip lifted into snarl. "Then maybe you shouldn't fuck around so much! Have you thought of that Harry? No, you haven't. Maybe I expect the worst out of you because, of the late, that's all I've been seeing."

Harry shook his head, eyes burning. "Really…?" His voice shook and he took a step back, away from Moltagh. "O—okay, Moltagh. I see now. I get it…I—I'll just go now."

He turned and ran, clenching his teeth against the tears that threatened to spill. In his haste to get away, he didn't notice Moltagh's eyes widen, or when the man threw his hand out as if to catch Harry, to stop him. He didn't notice the regret and anguish in the man's eyes. But his speed did get him to his room faster, where he quickly slammed the door and flew into bed, burying his head in the pillows and also scaring Amelia, who had been waiting for him.

"H—Harry?" she went as if to touch his shoulder, but jerked back when he suddenly screamed into the pillows, eyes widening. "Harry! What happened? Where were you?"

"I—…" He sat up, eyes red from the tears now streaming down his face. "I was confused as to my feelings to Moltagh _and_ Blaise, so I went to Blodhren 'cause he seemed like he knew something earlier today during training, and _he_ said that both Moltagh and Blaise are my mates and that my sudden anger around them was my suppressed sexual tension. So I was on my way back here when I bumped into _Moltagh_ and then _Blaise_ walked up a—and…Moltagh said some really mean things to me." He buried his head back into the pillows, making his next words muffled. "But it was my fault. I lost my temper, making him lose his and…"

Amelia reached out and ran a soothing hand through his hair. "Well then, tomorrow you should go apologize to Moltagh, and to Blaise, and hope that Moltagh will apologize back—."

"No!" Came Harry's explosive response from the pillows. "I _never_ want to see Moltagh again."

"Harry…"

"I _don't._ I _hate_ him for making me feel like this."

She frowned at him. "Now you know you could never hate him. And what are you going to do about training, huh? You'll have to see him then."

He thought for a second, going silent. "I won't go."

Amelia scoffed at him. "Now you sure as _hell_ know no one's going to let you do that." She started ticking off her fingers. "Mom, Dad, Iris…do I really need to go on?"

"I don't care. I'm not going and I dare someone to try and make me."


	12. Who Cares Anyway?

True to his word, Harry didn’t go to training for the next two days. Nevertheless, he was still concerned about Blaise’s training and rendezvoused with Amelia from his hiding place to discuss how the wizard’s progress went. But on the eve of the third day, it wasn’t Amelia who met with him.

“What are you doing here?”

Blodhren sat down beside Harry. “Here to talk to you.”

Harry scowled. “Why?”

“Because, you dipshit, you haven’t been going to training. You cannot afford to do stunts like this when you already missed a week of good practice when Moltagh and I left to Hogwarts.” He turned to Harry, with concern in his gaze, instead of anger. “Now what happened? Something must’ve happened between the time you left my house and went back to yours. So, _what?”_

“It’s…” Harry looked down, taking a deep breath. “It’s my fault. I got mad at Moltagh and made him say some stuff about the things I do, but…I always hear that people say the truth in anger. And he was _definitely_ mad.” He looked up at Blodhren. “Does he really expect so little of me?”

Blodhren closed his eyes, sighing. “Harry, he doesn’t. He expects a lot from you. He’s always disappointing himself when he believes you’ll do one thing and you end up doing the other. No one doubts that, yes, you do play too much sometimes, but all in good nature. I am sure that when Moltagh said whatever he did, it wasn’t meant to be as harsh as it came out.” He paused and grinned at Harry. “We all know how anti-communicative that big idiot is.”

Harry nodded. “Do you think that…it’s okay if I train on my own for a bit? Until it doesn’t hurt anymore? I—I don’t think that I can see him yet…”

“Of course.” Blodhren ruffled his hair. “Just make sure you push yourself extra hard. No slacking off.”

“No way. It’ll definitely keep my mind off of…”

Blodhren frowned. “Understandable. But realize you can’t run away from him forever, Harry.”

“I know. I just need to…calm down, I guess.”

“It’s good to know that you can recognize how you feel and act accordingly. Most Dark elves can’t. You are truly one in a million, Harry.”

The younger elf laughed bitterly. “Yeah, whatever…”

“I meant it.” Blodhren stood, dusting off his clothes. “So, training hard tomorrow?”

“You know it.”

“Good boy.” The man smiled. “See you Harry.”

And so the next day found Harry in his room, about an hour after Amelia left for her own training, dressed in his training gear and holding a blade in his palm. He stared at the sharp metal and tapped his hand with the flat of it, thinking hard. Coming to a final decision, Harry took a deep breath and held up the sword, his grip sure; he made a slashing motion, only wincing slightly.

As his hair fell around him, Harry let out a shaky laugh. It felt weird, not having his hair to weigh down his head. He shook his head, wondering at the light feeling. But his delight lasted only a brief moment and Harry’s face melded into a more solemn expression. Quickly standing, he gathered al his hair and ran from his room, leaving the sword of course, down to the kitchens and out the back of the castle to the garbage disposal, watching with a small as his hair wafted down into the muck.

From there he ran, quickly and surely, into the forest for his daily run. Though this time, he took a different path to the Draumr Kopa. He pushed himself to the fastest he ever ran, ignoring the pain building in his legs from the unused stress, and the slight lack of air reaching his lungs. He ran faster and harder until he reached the Waterfall of Dreams, stopping and nearly collapsing, panting hard. But he didn’t fall, and he stared at the crystal water as he got his breath back. Then he sat down and began meditating. Afterwards, he stood and went through his forms, but instead of simply going through them just to get them done, Harry concentrated and felt for the Istalri within him, using it to put force in his movements. Then he began control over his ability, holding his bow and arrows for as long as he could, drawing out how long it would take until his own power began to burn him. By the end of the day—which was, in fact, more like night as he practiced well into the evening, Harry was drenched in sweat and as exhausted as if he just completed one of Blodhren’s hell weeks. He quickly made it to his room, took a shower, and slid into bed all without waking up Amelia.

This became his daily routine. He pushed himself hard, faster, stronger, with each passing day. He began to go to the infirmary more and more often, for healing ointments and bandages for the burns lining his arms and scarring his hands. At first, they were simply first degree burns, and the nurses passed it off as his training, as many always came in with wounds from dealing with their ability, easily giving him ointment and bandages. But then he started coming in with second degree burns and they started becoming concerned and a little bit suspicious. Their suspicions only escalated when he began to come in with both third degree and second degree burns, more so of the former. Noticing their looks, Harry sworn them all to secrecy, forcing them to vow on the crown.

As the days passed, the nurses were the ones to see him the most. He woke before Amelia to train and came home much after dark. His soria didn’t notice, too busy flirting with the Malfoy kid to pay him any mind. Not that Harry cared, anyway. He started to only wear long sleeved shirts and gloves when out to hide his heavy bandages. He didn’t speak much. He rarely ate meals, opting for small snacks like fruit or bread in between breaks when training. He was slowly spiraling into the darkness, just as his Hikka Staja ancestors before him did. While the descent was slow, it was sure, and Harry soon became harsher than even Moltagh. He spoke even less, glaring at anything and everything. He didn’t care. All that mattered to him was training more and more, harder and harder, not realizing that it was that that was pulling him down. It was, ironically, the only thing keeping him anchored at the moment.

~oOo~

“Ajihad…Harry…he’s been gone for so long…I am worried…” The usual strong presence of the Drottning was crushed as she sobbed, arms wrapped around herself.

The King of elves hated to see his Queen so distraught. No one has seen Harry in days; the castle did not echo with his laughs or the angered yells of whoever was victimized to his pranks. The castle was silent and still, much like it used to be before the young green eyed elf was brought into his family. Ajihad only then realized just how much everyone was affected by Harry’s boisterous presence. Everything was now so solemn, a sober cloud falling over Du Weldenvarden. His shoulders slumped as he turned to embrace his weeping love.

“Visara…we know how Harry is. He will return to us when he is ready.” The Drott’s face darkened. “But I cannot guarantee that he will return the same. Whatever ahs caused him to leave….will ultimately change him, whether for good or for bad.”

~oOo~

“Amelia! Amelia!” Blaise ran up to the woman elf whom he didn’t like much, but was probably the only one who knew where Harry was at, as she was his sister and therefore the one closest to him.

“Yes, uh…Blaire?”

“Blaise, but that’s not important right now. Do you know where Harry could possibly be?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. I haven’t seen him for a while now.”

He sighed in frustration. “Well, do you anywhere he would possibly go?”

Amelia though for a brief second, gaze wandering around. “You could try the Draumr Kopa, the Waterfall of Dreams. He likes going there sometimes.” She pointed north. “It’s that way—oh, I’ll see you around, maybe. Bye.” Blaise watched as she ran off to Draco, who happened to be walking nearby.

He sighed, but turned in the direction she pointed. He was determined to find Harry. The guilt was eating him. He couldn’t help but feel as if it was his fault Harry stopped coming to training and why Moltagh was a lot more irritable than normal. Even Blodhren didn’t try to rile the man up, as he usually did. Blaise tried to apologize to Moltagh, but the large elf told him that it wasn’t his fault.

“The relationship between me and Harry has always been…very unstable. We’re both too quick to anger, and it doesn’t help that we fuel the anger of each other. The guilt is also getting to me but…there’s not much anyone can do once Harry gets the way he is. Best to leave him alone and work out all his anger.”

But Blaise couldn’t do that. He wasn’t one of those type of people. That was something someone like Draco could do, but his mother taught him otherwise. If he felt guilty for something, it was only up to him to fix whatever was making him guilty and to assure himself that he would never again end up in a situation that would make him feel such guiltiness. Such belief took Blaise far and he had no immediate plans to change it.   

He trekked quickly through the forest, fueled by his resolve. His determination was rewarding as he heard the sound of water crashing into water, and also the faint sounds of wordless shouts. He doubled his pace and stepped through a wall of trees into a clearing holding the largest water he ever saw in his life. It was truly a spectacular sight and Blaise felt as if he could stare at it all day, fascinated by the crystalline water. But then a particularly loud shout caught his attention and his head turned. In that moment, had anyone asked him, he could not even recall seeing the waterfall, his mind suddenly filled with one thought, one person. Harry.

The young elf was standing not too far from the edge of the small lake, panting softly, with a fiery bow clutched tightly in his hand. His hair was a lot shorter and clung to his face, slick with sweat, curling at the ends. There was a certain darkness in his eyes Blaise had not seen before, but only enhanced the compelling attraction he felt for Harry. Blaise licked his lips as a wave of lust raked through his body, making him half hard in an instant and very glad that he was wearing his concealing robes as Harry turned towards him. The raven’s eyes widened a fraction before his dark lashes lowered.

“Blaise? What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?”

Blaise bit his lip. “I asked Amelia and she said you’d probably be here. And I’m here because…I was worried about you.”

Harry started. “Worried about me? Why?”

“Well…no one’s seen you in bit and well…everything’s so different without you. It’s a lot quieter and…” Blaise felt his cheeks heat, which only made him blush harder. “I just…wanted make sure you were okay, I guess…”

“Oh…” Harry’s eyes visibly softened and walked towards Blaise. “Thanks for your concern, Blaise, but I’m simply letting off a bit of steam. Me and Moltagh are…at odds at the moment, you know.”

At that, Blaise ducked his head in shame. “Is that…my fault?” 

Harry drew back in surprise. “What? No way. My…apparent incompetence was something Moltagh was clearly bothered about long before either of us met you, so don’t worry.”

“But I can’t help but think that I am the catalyst…”

“No!” Blaise jerked when Harry grabbed his shoulders. “Do not blame yourself for anything, Blaise. It was my own stupidity for listening to Moltagh. And I’m sure it is past due time for me to return…though I cannot promise you that much from now will change. I have changed, Blaise, from the happy little elf you first knew.”

Blaise shook his head. “As long as it’s you, Harry…I don’t care.”

Green eyes widened and met dark, swirling blue. Blaise tried to use only his eyes to convey the emotions he felt for Harry, to show the beautiful elf just how much he cared. He reached out and grabbed Harry’s hands in his own, threading their fingers.

“Harry…you are important to me. I—I don’t know how I came to have such strong feelings for you in such little time, but I do. And I can only hope that you—…you feel the same.”

“Blaise…” Harry looked down and stepped closer to Blaise, close enough that Blaise could smell the sweet spicy scent wafting from the elf. “I…”

Harry looked up and Blaise widened as their faces pushed close together. Their noses were less than an inch apart and Harry’s breath washed over his face with every breath. The two stood frozen, unable to pull away or move closer. Blaise wanted to, though. He wanted to kiss Harry with every fiber in his being, so hard that the turmoil the beautiful man was feeling would be burned away.     

But just as Blaise gathered enough wit to do so, a loud, pierce noise spread through the forest, coming from the castle. Both were startled and forced to jerk away from each other, looking towards the castle wide eyed. Blaise didn’t understand what was going on, but by the look on Harry’s face, he did.

“The siren…Something is trying to attack the kingdom.”

Blaise’s eyes widened. “Then…shouldn’t we go help?”

Harry gave him an unreadable look, staring for so long that Blaise began to fidget. And then he broke out into a smile so bright that Blaise felt as if he was punched in the chest.

“Yeah!” 

The two ran, Harry slowing down so that Blaise could stay with him, all the way to a large clearing. Blaise’s eyes widened at the sight of so many Warriors all together at once. The only one’s he’d met were Moltagh, Blodhren, Harry, and Amelia. That time they were attacked by the goblins didn’t really count because Blaise had been so focused on Harry at the time. With some many all together, he was blow away by the mere presence they emitted. It was blood chilling, bone deep terrifying.

“Harry!”

Both men turned at the shout. Blodhren was running towards them, his face grim, but his eyes shining with excitement and mirth. He came to a stop in front of them.

“Good to see you. Like the new haircut.” The redhead turned to Blaise. “You ready for your first legit fight, little wizard?”

“Yes.” Blaise straightened. “I’m scared shitless, but I’m ready.”

Blodhren laughed and clapped his shoulder. “A true Warrior, then. You’re either stupid or a deadman if you aren’t scared.”

Harry snorted. “That’s not how the saying goes, Blodhren.”

“I know.” The older elf gave them a feral grin.

Another shout caught their attention and they turned to see Moltagh and Amelia walking towards them. Blaise noticed when Harry stiffened and quickly hooked their pinkies together, squeezing reassuringly before letting go. Harry shot him a look, but relaxed slightly, gazing at the approaching two coolly.  

Moltagh glanced at Harry, but addressed Blodhren. “A horde of rabids, coming from the east.”

Blaise leaned towards Harry. “Rabids?”

Harry’s face darkened. “A crossbreed of the virus of werewolves and vampires, purposely created for destruction. Mindless deathbringers.”

“O—oh…wizards wouldn’t…have anything to do with that…right?”

The look Harry sent him gave Blaise his answer. Moltagh continued.

“I’m not sure if this was an intentional attack by someone or if the horde is getting a little antsy. Either way, we need the full force and they’ll still outnumber us.”

Blodhren growled. “Don’t they always? No matter; we’ll defeat them. We always do.”

Harry frowned. “I’m more concerned with the intent.”

Suddenly another, louder alarm sounded, making every single Warrior’s head quickly shoot up. Blaise’s eyes widened at all the serious, somber faces surrounding him. Even Blodhren’s eyes held no shine of mirth.

“We all are, Harry, but that is something we’re going to have to be concerned with later.”

“Yeah…” Harry glanced at Blaise. “Prepare yourself, Blaise. This is going to be…harsh.”

Blaise nodded. “I’m ready.”

Harry smiled grimly. “No one’s ever ready for their first time.”

What Blaise didn’t know was that Harry was referring to face the ultimatum of kill or be killed…


End file.
